Shine Above The Leaf
by Sakura14332
Summary: This story follows the lives of 3 siblings from the Village Hidden on The Moon. When chaos and destruction hits the village, the siblings are forced to flee to the Hidden Mist Village, a village their mother said would be a safe haven from him, him who destroyed the village. Upon landing on earth, siblings Kyu, Segoi, and Tsuyoi become allies with the Hidden leaf Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

::3rd person point of view::

2 years after Pain Fight

"Sadly all of our experienced jonin, well all except for one, are unavailable at the moment on a different mission. You and our few jonin must wait for them when they hide in the Hidden Mist village". Lady Tsunade, the fifth hokage said.

"Why would we take any chunin for this type of mission" A jonin says.

"Yes it would seem that jonin would be better for this, why don't we just go and they stay here?"

"Do you question my decision!? If I must explain, I want you to bring chunin because, not only are some of the chunin as good as some jonin may7be even better, but as you know, a certain, genin, is better then maybe even you, and I, and him, combined. Do you question me now?" Tsunade yelled.

"Alright ma'am, we will choose our team immediately" The other jonin replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run, run, run! Tsuyoi! Help?!" Someone said.

"Who would do this?" Tsuyoi replied almost with tears in her eyes.

Then Tsuyoi turns around and starts one of her minor ninjitsu. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them they go from blue, to green. "Vine barrier jutsu!" She yells.

The ground starts to shake pulling dozens of branches and leaves from the ground raveling together to form a cage around Tsuyoi, Seigo, and Kyu.

"Who… Why? We have to go. Now. I know we should stay in here, but mother, and father….. They told us to go to the village hidden in the mist. That… That they would protect us or someone there would" Kyu, younger sister of Tsuyoi says.

"Sisters, we have to go. Now! Everthing is turning to dust and if we don't leave now, we will too!" Seigo, the person who yelled at Tsuyoi before, and sister of, shouts.

" But Segoi! Kyu! It is too dangerous to leave the moon!" Tsuyoi says.

"Tsuyoi is right Segoi! I have barely got the hang of us traveling through space if I fail we die, and that could destroy the world! You know that as well as I do!" Kyu says. A ball of fire then hits the barrier and the vines start to wither.

"Agh! Unless we want to die, well, we have to go now, and consider this technique mastered. You can do it Kyu, I know you can. But we have to go now! Tsuyoi now!" Segoi shouts.

"I'm sorry brother, I, I, I don't…. I don't think I can!" Kyu cries out with fear and desperation.

At this time, there were explosions, and fire around the vines, Kyu knew Tsuyoi was low on chakra and the vines would break. Kyu closed her eyes and took a breath in and let it out. When she opened her eyes, they resembled eyes that the Hyuga clan had. Kyu, did a few signs until she broke off the tiny part of earth her and her siblings stood on and flew into the air. Kyu then closed her eyes again and made an invisible barrier keeping oxygen so they could go to earth without running out of oxygen.

"This is incredible. There…. There is so much chakra in her body, I can feel it." Segoi whispers.

"I… I.. I can't hold the vines anymore. I need to let go Kyu!" Tsuyoi says struggling to hold her body up on her own.

"Just a little more time please. Seigo, give her some of your chakra or do something, we could still be killed by him. Please!" Kyu says shakily.

Seigo closed his eyes and did a few signs and said "Hidden cloud and rain jutsu!"

The sky covered with clouds and water blocking enemies from them and hiding them from outsiders.

"Thank you…Seigo" Tsuyoi breathily says.

It had been barely anytime when Kyu signaled Seigo that he can release the jutsu.

200 minutes later.

"Kyu... You have to rest... You can't have that much chakra left, and honestly, I barely think you can last a couple more minutes." Segoi says worriedly.

"I don't even know how she has lasted this long.. wait it must be because.." Tsuyoi mumbles to herself.

"Just a little bit *pants* further *breathes heavily* Okay. We are close enough to earth to teleport. Okay, we will have 30 seconds to transport or we will fall into oblivion and die because, I can't hold on any longer." Kyu shakes holding the large mound of earth.

"No! You can't expect me to do that jutsu. Mom barely taught it to .. Ugh… I will try..." Tsuyoi closes her eyes, and breathes in and out of her nose. She shakes and forms hand signs.

She then closes her eyes and imagines the village Hidden in the Mist given from a picture her mother gave her. Tsuyoi then opens her eyes and says, "Planet Transportation Jutsu!"

A large light flashes. In the blink of an eye the three siblings disappeared and landed on the ground in the forest near the hidden mist village.

"Is it just me or did you feel close to death just then?" Kyu sarcastically says shaking.

"Nope..Not just you" Tsuyoi says lightly laughing they even survived the transportation.

"Do not run. Please. My name is Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf Village we have come to protect you." Kakashi says. He holds his hands up and puts his weapons down.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kyu says holding up her hands, even without any traces of chakra.

"Well heheh.. then don't." Kakashi says almost expecting she would say that, and knowing she was flushed out of chakra.

Kakashi walked back into the forest and a boy with orange and black jumpsuit appeared along with a boy in a green vest and a pony tail.

"My name is Naruto. I am also of the hidden leaf. We know you are of the Moon village. This is Shikamaru." Naruto says gesturing his hand towards Shikamaru.

::Shikamaru's Point of View::

-This girl, with the purple hair, she is beautiful. She has long dark purple hair in a ponytail with white eyes. She's wearing a black shirt up to mid waist and gray pants.

Naruto: *whispering* hey that girl with the purple hair is kinda hot….

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto, we're on a mission!" I yell.

-I couldn't help but to laugh at myself since I pretty much just said the same thing, but, at least I didn't say it out loud-

3rd Person Point of View

"Yo. Tsuyoi, Kyukyoko, and Seigo. We want you to be safe from him. We would like to keep you protected and continue your training with us." Shikamaru says lending out a hand to shake.

"You, you knew our names, and you know about him? But no one knows about him. We… we barely know…" Segoi reaches out his hand and firmly shakes.

"As protector of my family I say we trust you. I am Tsuyoi, I am a Jonin, my brother Seigo is a Chunin, and so is my sister Kyukyoko. But she prefers to be called Kyu. It is much less of a mouthful, as you can probably tell." Tsuyoi says laughably.

"My mom came up with the nickname. She wanted our names to mean something." Kyu says.

"What do you mean? If that is ok." Naruto questions.

"My name means Ultimate. Tsuyoi's means Strong. And Seigo…" Kyu says with Seigo interrupting to say his name's meaning.

"It means Integrity. We are of the Star family. My full name is Seigo-sei Suta-Tsuki." Seigo finishes.

"And your br…." Shikamaru starts.

"If you wish to be friends, or allies, I suggest you not utter another word about him. The only brother me and Kyu acknowledge is Seigo." Tsuyoi shouts.

"Got it! Hey you guys they trust us! You can come out!" Naruto holds a thumbs up towards Kyu.

" Eve..Everyone else?... Hey is this a capture or something!?" Kyu yells.

"No of course not, we just want you to be protected so we have a few others for extra security." Shikimaru shakily says.

"Please introduce them. Before Kyu's head explodes." Tsuyoi says, trying to calm her hotheaded sister.

"You already know me. But before we start we should get walking, it's going to be a long trip back, we will introduce on the way." Kakashi says smiling and gestures to a pathway.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Kyu it looks like you lost a lot of chakra in that battle on the moon. We should rest up. Here is some medicine I brought just in case" Sakura holds out the medicine smiling.

"You must be a medical ninja." Segoi implies.

"Yes I am. Segoi is it? Did something happen to your arm? You are holding it."

"When I was on the moon, one of our opponents crushed my arm with a rock." Segoi looks at his arm shaking.

"If it's alright, can I heal it? Or attempt to?"

"Umm.. Yes, please do." Segoi smiles.

"Thank you Sakura, we greatly appreciate your kindness." Tsuyoi says.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I also heal."

"But she isn't as good as me! So step back sister! I got this job!" Sakura yells locking eyes with Ino.

"What about you Tsuyoi? Are you okay?" Ino asks.

"Yea I think so..." Tsuyoi replies.

*in Ino's head* wow, Segoi looks like Sasuke and Sai, and he is also nicer than Sasuke and has more feelings than Sai, I just might have hit the jackpot here!

"Ino, that is what you said? You have very long hair, it is quite beautiful, how long did it take to grow it out? Segoi says flustering.

*in Kyu's head* seriously, Segoi? Flirting already…. Sheesh….

"*blushing* wow thanks, it has taken quite some time" Ino giggles.

"Alright enough flirting already! We have to come up with a strategy for going back; I can't see why some people won't come our way for people like you guys." Shikamaru says.

"People like them?" Naruto inquires.

"idiot?! Were you not listening in the meeting with Tsunade. These people are from the most powerful village in this world. Every other village, including ours looks like a joke compared to theirs." Shikamaru snipes back.

"Oh yea? Then how did their village get so destroyed…" Naruto mumbles.

"You bird brain! Remember, our villager was destroyed too so shut it! It was completely wiped out!" Sakura yells hitting Naruto on the top of the head.

"And our village isn't destroyed we protected it. We just can't stay up there and expect to live." Kyu says giggling.

"Well then, we should expect this person to return for you later, shouldn't we?" Kakashi inquires.

"Most definitely." Kyu responds angrily imagining him.

"It is better that we figure out a way to make the upmost protection." Shikamaru states looking around.

"Oh, are you a strategist?" Kyu says looking at Shikamaru.

"Yea, I guess" Shikamaru replies. In his head-*oh crap theres that look that Shiho gives me all the time*

"Cool. Thank you for helping by the way, I don't know if we ever said our official gratitudes" Kyu responds.

"Of course but before we get ahead of ourselves: it is going to take us a few days to get there.

"Mmm…Not technically." Tsuyoi pipes in.

"Ga.. What do you mean?" Shikamaru turns to Tsuyoi.

"Well, like the Planet transportation jutsu, I can use Earth Transportation. I can travel between 100 mile radius. So unless we are that far away I can get us there in the morning. All you have to do is give me a drawing or something that resembles a main structure of the leaf village. But this justu takes a lot of chakra I need to rest to get all the chakra I need to do the jutsu." Tsuyoi smiles hoping someone can draw.

"Well, I just realized I never introduced myself, I am Sai, I can do the drawing if you would like. It will be accurate" Sai says trying to smile.

"Ok um great" Tsuyoi says awkwardly as Sai tried to smile.

-NEXT MORNING-

"Okay are we ready?" Tsuyoi asks.

"Almost.. let me just.. alright. Here." Sai hands the realistic drawing of the Hidden Leaf Village Gate to Tsuyoi.

Tsuyoi closed her eyes and imagined the Hidden Leaf Village gate using the picture Sai drew. She did a few hands signs then said "Earth Transportation Jitsu!"

A puff of smoke went off and they appeared a few feet from the front gate.

"That's awesome. We are here. This is the main gate. Well i guess we are going to go to the hokage's mansion first. She will help you from there." Shikamaru says astonished at this ninja's power.

"Yea that was great Tsuyoi!" Naruto yells!

"Is he always this loud, and are all of you going to stay with us?" Kyu asks.

"Sadly, yes. But, I am not staying I have… other duties to do." Kakashi says pulling out his book.

"Sadly so do I, but I hope we can meet again sometime." Sai says then disappears.

"I have to come with you guys, I have to give the report to Lady Tsunade." Sakura says.

"Me and Shikamaru have to, we were assigned to escort you." Naruto says still upset about being told he talks too much.

"Me too!" Ino giggles.

"No you..." Shikamaru starts.

"Shut it Shikamaru yes I was" Ino hits Shikamaru, then smiles at her newfound crush Segoi.

"Great!" Segoi replies smiling.

"After we take you to the mansion, we will go separate ways from there. Unless she wants my help any further with you three" Shikamaru continues.

"Why do you always have your hands in your pockets, isn't it hard to fight like that?" Segio randomly questions.

"No." Shikamaru replies looking away.

::Kyu's Point of View::

Go. Just talk to him. He is so cute. But he is so lazy. I don't know what I like about him. Just go you little wuss!

"Hey Shikamaru" I say.

"Umm hey Kyu, you uh need something?" Shikamaru replies.

"Um, yunno hopefully once we go our separate ways, we won't severe our ties. Me and my siblings appreciate you saving us." I say blushing.

"You're welcome." He replies almost with no interest in me.

"So what's with that Naruto kid, everyone seems to like him and respect him as we walk by. I can tell that almost everyone looks as he walks" I say looking around the bulidings.

"About 2 or 3 years back the hidden leaf was attacked by the akatsuki leader Pain. He killed a lot of people. Naruto killed Pain revealing his controller Nagato. Naruto got Nagato to revive everybody and he saved the whole village. He has a really good chance of becoming Hokage one day. That's pretty much the jist of it" Shikamaru states looking at smiling Naruto.

"Wow, that's amazing, and now that I think about it, I think I have heard of him. And to state the maybe not obvious, let's just say the man who destroyed our village is as powerful as Pain. Oh and thanks extra for being our escort." I wink.

"Um. No problem, it wasn't too much of a drag." Shikamaru says looking at the ground and turning red,

"Are you blushing?" I smile looking at his face almost hiding looking at the ground.

"Psh. What? No. I am not…"

Shikamaru put his arm above his head,

"Uhh, this is it. The mansion." He continues.

We followed Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura up the steps and to a door to a lady with a diamond on her forehead.

"You must be them. The girls from the Village hidden on the Moon. You are early. Very early. Almost, 4 days early. No matter, let's get right to business. First off, I am glad you chose to stay with us. Now off topic, I guess if it would be alright, Kyukyoko and Segoi, I want you to participate in the Chunin Exams. They are exams Genin take to become Chunin. The reason I want you to do this is for you to blend in with the rest of the village.

"But me and Kyu, or Kyokyoko.." Segoi starts.

"I preferred to be called Kyu." I interrupt.

"We are already Chunin?" Segoi continues.

"Yes you are, on the Moon. But for us, here on earth, where gravity is a little different. We will just have to see. Actually you know what, Tsuyoi, you should participate as well. You will be on a team, oh how lucky, Shikamaru, you are a Jonin, you will be their team leader." Tsunade says looking Shikamaru dead in eyes.

"Wait Lady Tsunade..I am only a chunin?" Shikamaru shouts.

"That's right, well, I will make an exception. *sighs*" Tsunade looks down, then looks up saying:

"Sakura…

Shikamaru…

Naruto…

Ino…." She pauses then continues on;

"You will oversee these people of the moon, you will tell no one where they originate from. Shikamaru you will always be by Kyu's side. You will be doing the same things as you did with Temari." She stops to hear his response.

"Ah what a drag, I mean yes mam." Shikamaru says grudgingly.

"Good! Now Ino, I want you to do the same with Segoi, that means waiting for him when he gets up and leaves his house, walking with him everywhere." Ino nods her head then looks to Segoi with hearts in her eyes. "Sakura, I want you to do that with Tsuyoi, and Naruto, I want you to oversee their practice."

"Yes ma'am" Naruto yells.

"Alright then, your team starts practice tomorrow at noon at the training field, I will oversee your abilities tomorrow, do not disappoint me!" Tsunade yells then shuffles them out to continue with paperwork.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura,and Naruto the say at the same time, "Yes ma'am!"

"Shizune! Lead them to their house!" Tsunade says.

Shikamaru and the three of us walked down the stairs to back outside.

"Well I will see you all tomorrow morning for practice then, since Shizune, you seem to be able to handle them?" Shizune nods but frowns at Shikamaru's laziness.

"You guys go. I will catch up in a sec" I say.

"Need to talk to me alone?" Shikamaru asks.

"How could you tell?" I say lightly laughing.

"Didn't think you were going to talk to the frogs beside me."

I giggle a little at the sarcasm. "Nope. Definitely not. Why look at a frog when I could look at a prince?" I blinked my eyes and almost smirked.

I leaned in close to Shikamaru. Barely 10 inches away from him. He stared at me as if he had never kissed someone. Has he? I mean he is really hot, how could he not of? But then again, these leaf ninja seem to make fun of each other more than they do go on dates.

"Umm. Maybe I…" Shikamaru became as red as tomato but did not move a muscle. He was shaking and I got almost feel his heart racing.

"Don't talk. You'll ruin it." I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Ruin what?" he tried to form the words but barely could.

I got less than 1/2 inch away from his lips, then I grabbed his face lightly and kissed him. He didn't move at all. Then, he put his hands on my hips. 2 seconds later I let go. I smiled at him as he was still in utter shock.

"Well I should go before I lose sight of them." I winked and ran ahead to my siblings and Shizune.

"Yea, I should… go to.." He looked at me still not being able to move. I mean I know he wasn't expecting that but seriously? Must've been his first kiss then.

Fast Forward (FF) to next morning, 11:48 a.m

::Segoi's Point of View::

"Wake up Kyu! My gosh its past 11:45!" Tsuyoi yelled.

"Noooo… too tired….. Aghh! Cold! Cold! Cold…..water!" Kyu jumped on the bed shaking the freezing water off of her.

"Technically rain haha" I laughed.

Then Kyu swept me off my feet and flew me onto the wall.

"Ow….. Kyu save that for the battle field!" I shouted.

5 minutes later.

"Okay are we all ready?" Kyu says smiling.

"We have been ready! We have been waiting for you!" Tsuyoi says with flames in her eyes.

"Sorry….. *mumbles not*"

"If we leave now we won't be late, so let us go!" Segoi shouts.

"Morning sunshines!" Ino yells looking at Segoi.

"Yea, yea *yawns* morning." Shikamaru says looking like he was just dragged by his ears to be there.

"You guys ready to meet up with Naruto?" Sakura questions.

"Ready as we'll ever be." I say.

"Umm… uhh, We are also meeting up with some other people as well. A couple of friends of mine." Shikamaru said looking like someone just pulled down his pants. Someone is a little nervous or something.

-At the training field-

::3rd Person Point of View::

"So what are we doing?" Tsuyoi asks.

"Well I realized I don't know your strengths yet, so I figured, that we should have a little sparring match to see what you are all capable of. And we might as well just get right to it, first match will be Kyu against Naruto and Kakashi Sensei.

"The guy who saved the whole village. Smart…. And the Copycat ninja, don't think we haven't heard of you." I said looking down, then looking up.

"haha.. Yea.. But that was ages ago. I am ready to fight!" Naruto shouts.

"Well I am as ready as I will ever be." Kakashi pulls out a kunai.

" Wait! I am not done. You see, to really reach your full potential, everyone needs to match up with two people. Also, I don't doubt one person would be easy. As I said before Kyu, you will be against Naruto and Kakashi. Segoi, you will be against me and Ino. And Tsuyoi, you will be against Sakura and our friend Kiba Inuzuka.

"I got asked to fight a moon ninja, so how could I resist? Hey my names Kiba." Kiba says holding out his hand. "And this is my dog Akamaru!"

"Cute dog," Tsuyoi says until Akamaru growls. "Or not.. Or not" She pulls her hand away and steps back.

"Okay, unless there's nothing else to be said, let's get started!" Shikamaru yells.

"I am ready!" Naruto shouts, then positions himself.

"Since this probably won't be a walk in the park, I guess I might need this." Kakashi pulls his mask up and says, "Sharingan!"

"Ready…. Begin!" Shikamaru jumps back not to get in to way of the fight.

Kyu's Point of View.

So, I already know about Kakashi, but I don't know that much about Naruto. Maybe if we spar a little more, I can figure out who this guy is…

I pulled up my sword from my back and ran towards Naruto. I disappeared to behind Kakashi.

"Don't you know the rules, don't let your opponent get behind you." I smirk. *In head* Shadow Clone Jutsu*

After that I had a clone appear in front of Naruto. My clone grabbed out a fan from her pocket. Naruto started to fight with Taijustu but my clone counterattacked him with a kick landing him on the ground. I held Kakashi with a sword to his throat. I looked back to my clone as she bit her thumb and drew a line of blood on the fan.

"Ninja Art: Ultimate Chakra Pull!" She yelled.

My clone flew her arm backwards and pulled all of the chakra out of Naruto revealing a streak of bright blue. She flew the chakra at me and I received it overflowing my chakra for ultimate power. But, as I looked back at Naruto, I was stunned.

Naruto said in his head "Dang it! What do I do now? Of course…. I will just have to draw the nine tails power…."

Just then Naruto got up slowly and went in a standing position. Red chakra started flowing around him.

Naruto Uzamaki! Of course! Well, now I do know one thing about him. He is like me.

I then raised my hand and shouted "Wait! Pause cancel, whatever. Question?"

"What!?" Naruto yelled stopping the flow of chakra.

I walked in front of Kakashi, and my clone dissipated.

"Wooh..." Kakashi shook his head.

"umm, I uhh, fine what is it Kyu?" Shikamaru asked confusingly.

"Naruto, I knew that name sounded familiar. The nine tailed fox, what another great reason to pit me against him Shikamaru… who told you?" I asked.

"Wha….?" Naruto tried to say, he then looked back at Shikamaru

"Told me what?" Shikamaru questioned à In his mind: What in the world is going on? Could it be.. Tsunade had told me about it… not specifically….But it couldn't be. Is she the? Did I kiss the?

"Well, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, everyone, many years ago, the world put the tailed beasts in humans. Like Gaara, the Kazekage who used to have the one tail and orange jumpsuit over there has the nine tailed. After everyone continually fought over them the strongest villages took hold of the beasts.

"yea yea we know that already, what about it?!" Naruto yelled.

"The Hidden Leaf is considered a strong village right?" I looked at Naruto, then Kakashi.

"Yes, considerably speaking" Kakashi replied.

"Well, after all the beasts were sealed we were no longer the strong nation. So our leaders, they made one." I said.

"Made one what?" Ino asked.

Tsuyoi piped in, "A beast. We had heard about the Sage of the Six Paths and the ten tails and we thought we could reincarnate a different version of it. We did. We created a beast that if sealed in someone the person could control the rotation of the planets, could control gravity, inertia, etc. I don't know how they did, but they did. They created it almost as a protector of the moon village"

Then Segoi stepped forward and continued for Tsuyoi, "Well, after they realized that, this person, or whatever person had the beast sealed inside them, was considered the protector of the moon. Every 50 years this curse would have to be transferred to someone. If this someone dies before transferring, the moon will disappear putting the world in grave danger."

"Oh, And the last thing, this protector, if pushed too far would turn into a beast. Just like all the other Jinchuriki's. A beast called a ten-tailed dragon. It was created mixing DNA of the other tailed beasts. Very few people know about this. Each tail represents something of the sky or one of the elements." I said.

"To break it down, One clouds. Two stars. Three moon. Four sun. Five earth. Six water. Seven Air. Eight fire, and this doesn't just come out the tail either. Nine Planets, and ten light/ darkness. This meant the person or dragon could move or control any of these things when faced with life or death while this dragon was emerged." Tsuyoi looked at me then looked down.

"Unlike the other tailed beasts, this beast could emerge and the person would still have complete control over the beast. When the ten tails re-emerged with Madara Uchiha, Kyu was in a coma for weeks, because of the other ten tails emerging." Segoi looked at me.

"So, to end. This person. This person who was cursed… Was… Is… Me." I looked at everyone as fear and surprise filled their faces,


	2. Chapter 2

::Kakashi's Point of View::

-I never would have guessed. Well then, I guess just another jinchuriki in the Hidden Leaf. I wonder if Tsunade knows. Would she…? Could she….? Who is this girl? Not only is she extremely powerful without the ten tails, who knows the power she possesses with it.

"Huh.. You must be pretty powerful." Naruto yells holding his fist up.

"You could say so." Kyu replied winking.

"Well… Then you better not lose." I say looking up straight into Kyu's eyes.

"I wouldn't dare lose. Sorry for the interruption everyone, let's finish this! Kosumogan" Suddenly, Kyu's eyes opened revealing a very dark gray color and a light gray pupil. Every time she blinked they would switch from light grey color to dark grey pupil and then back to the gray color with light grey pupil.

"Let's do this Naruto!" I yelled running towards Naruto.

Kyu threw a kunai covered with lightning and a paper bomb attached. Our eyes followed to dodge the blow. When we turned back Kyu had disappeared. The kunai was just a distraction for her to hide, or to change distance. Naruto and I looked around, finding her floating in the air making a hand sign; her thumb and pointer finger touching while her middle finger and ring finger down but her pinky standing. I had never seen that hand sign before. What was she doing?

"Body Entrapment Jitsu!" She yelled.

"I.. gah,, I.. I can't move!" Naruto grudgingly yelled.

"Neither.. Neither can I!" I looked around, to see if I could make eye contact, this jutsu may come in handy another time.

"Umm well that is kind of the point, but that's not all I am going to do to you. Maindokirā (Mind Killer) Kosumogan!"

"Kakashi sensei! It's a genjutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Then, it was like the incident with Itachi all over again.

*In my mind*

"This isn't something you have seen before, correct? I bet you haven't even heard of the kosumogan. It is inherent to the one who carries the ten tailed dragon. It is a special kekkai genkai that allows me to the slow time down. While you may be moving at lightning speed, you are barely moving at all in my eyes. Also, I can control time and space. You see, while I am invading your mind and thoughts, I can also change them and bend them to my will. I can change memories, alter memories, even make them disappear. And in reality, time has stopped. When we return, all your chakra will be gone. I will have shredded every last bit of it, to where you won't be able to move. And not a moment would have passed."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Of course not! You are of the Hidden Leaf. You saved me. Maybe hurt you a lot. But here's the real deal, alright? When I leave your mind, you don't come after me. Not a single move, you collapse to the ground, and don't do anything. While you will be too tired to move anyhow, I don't want you to even try. Me and Naruto, we have something in common, that would be the real fight for me."

Kyu walked to me and made a few hand signs. She grabbed my leaf headband and threw it on the ground, and I couldn't move. I was glued to the ground still. She pushed my hair back with the palm of her hand, then said, "Chakra seal!"

"Gaahhhh!" I dry heaved and then fell to my knees. I could suddenly move again. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them I am laying on the training grounds defenseless.

"Kakashi sensei! Why can't I move!" Naruto tried moving but it was like he was in a shadow possession, but she could move freely. Where did she find these jutsus? How could such a young person develop these jutsus.

"Guh.. Nar..Naruto don't *cough cough* don't worry about me. Just finish *dry heaves* the fight." Naruto nodded his head at me, then turned.

"You're going to pay for that you purple haired freak!" Naruto yelled.

"Freak! Aww now that's a bit harsh now don't ya think? I am just fighting, battling, whatever you leaf ninja call it."

"I will crush you! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto started to form the rasengan. "Ahhh rasengan!"

"You're going to have to try harder than that to beat me you spiky haired twerp!" Kyu reached her hands out right at the rasengan blocking it and making it spin outwards. "Wind Spur!"

"Impos.. Impossible.. How did you do that?" Naruto stood in awe.

"You are an impotent bunch now aren't you? Well to say the least, I channeled chakra to my palms and formed a shield, Then I used my ability of kosumogan to control the wind and made the chakra disperse outward."

"So it's that kekkai genkai of yours…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Heh.. And I am just getting started. Anti-Gravity jitsu!"

Naruto and Kyu started to float upwards into the air. Naruto stumbled up and down trying to control his body, while Kyu walked like she had done this her entire life, then again, she did live on the moon.

"Now let's finish this!" She slowly walked toward the struggling Naruto and formed several hand signs. Kyu reached her hand backwards and a light started to form on her in the shape of a star. It was almost like yellow and white chakra. "Star strike!" Then she looked down as Naruto almost hit the ground, and yelled "Release!".

"Agh!" Naruto tumbled on the ground until he hit a tree.

Kyu landed on the ground grabbing her sword again and walking towards Naruto slowly. Holding up her sword to his throat she bent down and said, "You gonna give up yet?… twerp. Don't insult the hair,"

"Heh… You obviously don't know me very well moon village. If you did you would know, I don't know how to give up." Naruto wiped his bleeding mouth and kicked Kyu backwards.

"Wow, *huff huff* you are the first to ever touch me in battle. But, you see, you don't have any chakra left. Remember I took it all. Unless you want to continue getting the nine tails chakra. But I don't see how any of that would be worth it. Obviously you aren't strong enough to beat me. And neither is your idiotic sensei who I trapped in a genjutsu in less than 30 seconds."

"You can call me a twerp. You can say I am impotent. You can almost call me weak. But… you don't call my sensei, an idiot!" Naruto's eyes had turned red at this point. The nine tails chakra almost started forming until Shikamaru stepped in.

"Naruto no! I call this the end of the fight! I have seen all I need to!" Shikamaru walked slowly over to Naruto and whispered something.

"Let's at least shake hands. Twerp." Kyu winked at Naruto and held out her hand.

"Err… Fine." Naruto looked away as he grudgingly held out his hand.

"See you at the Chunin Exams." Kyu smiled and walked away.

"How? Did you hear that?" Naruto and Shikamaru turned to Kyu.

"*shrugging shoulders smiling* Your turn Segoi. Don't ?" Kyu said.

"Right." Segoi walked towards the training field as Ino and Shikamaru started to walk together.

"Umm. Of course. Let's go Ino!" Shikamaru walked to Ino. "I have a plan. Not full but, we don't know anything of this guy, so I will let you in on the rest as we go along."

"Mhmm… okay… Alright… Got it!" Ino nodded and responded as Shikamaru's plan was explained in thorough detail. "Its going to be hard to go full out with Segoi because he is so cute, but I think I will be able to manage," Shikamaru sighed as Ino said this.

"Oh come like you don't think Tsuyoi or Kyu is hot?" Ino winked.

"What? Um no! I don't Uh! Let's just.. uh go…" He looked down as he blushed slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Shikamaru, don't lie. You like one of them… Haha. I saw you smoochin' with Kyu last night. Now who is saying *sigh*" Ino butted shoulders with Shikamaru then sighed. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

::Ino's Point of View::

-That guy really was cute though. He had blue hair with long bangs going over his forehead and spiked in the back, almost like Sasuke's.. hummm… also, his eyed were a bright and dark emerald green. He wore a red scroll attached by a brown belt over his shoulder. His outfit was a black shirt, and a white and grey jacket. Also, he wore a natural smirk, which was arrogant but sexy.

"Hey Ino! Expect similar difficulty from Seigo." Ino nodded her head and exchanged glances with her and Naruto.

-How could she win to Naruto? No one loses to Naruto… He beat Pain. And helped end the Fourth Shinobi War. She must be some ninja, wouldn't want to go up against her.

"Kakashi you okay to call start?" Kakashi was still wobbling from the genjutsu. Sakura walked over to him and started healing his wounded areas while help him finishing standing.

"Yup, I think I am ready now. Thank you Sakura,"

"Of course Kakashi Sensei." Sakura smiled and continued healing him.

Kakashi took a look at the two teams ready and said, "Alright, ready…set…begin!"

"Flower bomb!" I performed an initial strike to lead into Shikamaru's plan. Segoi continued running through the purple poisonous fog.

"You think a beginner's stunt like that would work on me?" Segoi reached for the scroll behind his back. He opened it as Shikamaru and I started to get close.

"Summoning Jutsu: Dense Rain!" Segoi yelled. Clouds suddenly appeared and covered the landscape with dense fog and hard pouring rain.

"I can't see a thing!" I yelled to Shikamaru trying to find some sort of shadow revealing him. I saw a shadow coming toward me but it wasn't him. It was Segoi.

"Well, it looks like your end in this battle has come, Ino," Segoi winked before forming a hand sign.

–What?! The mind transfer jutsu? It can't be!-

"Mind Destructor Jutsu!" Segoi looked right into Ino's eyes as he held the mind transfer jutsu sign up.

::Shikamaru's point of View::

"Ino! Where are you!?" I couldn't see a damn thing with all this rain and fog. I felt like I was drowning in all the rain. How could he possibly see with all this fog and rain.

I walked around to see if there was end to the fog. Then I started running, I stopped when I heard a scream.

"Shikamaru help! Shikamaru! Aggghhh!" I ran towards Ino getting myself closer to the voice. But it wasn't her. It was Kyu.

"Kyu? What? Why are you in the… gahhh? What happened?" I looked as Kyu's heart was impaled by a kunai.

"The whole training field became covered in fog. When I tried to walk away, it turns out I was walking in the battle. Then a kunai flew from the direction and now *coughs blood* look at me. What's going to happen to me?" Kyu fell to the ground as blood fell from her mouth.

::Ino's Point of View::

"Where am I?" I asked in my head. Last thing was, ugh Segoi. Wait I'm in a forest. A sign said in front of me said "Walk Here To End The Fight". I held out my kunai and walked. "What game is this guy playing?" As I continued walking more signs showed up saying "go here", or "walk there", or "just a few steps", until I was surrounded by flowers. I hadn't even noticed the flowers. I felt my throat swell up. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe. It felt as if several minutes went by not being able to breathe.

I tried to call out for help. My skin turned red and swollen, while developing hives.

"Am I having an allergic reaction? I'm not allergic to any flowers?" I thought to myself. What in the hell was going on. I slowly went dizzy as breathing was no longer a possibility. I blinked then Segoi reappeared.

"And now? Comes the end to your fight," Segoi put his scroll down.

"Summoning Jutsu: Thousand Blades of Poison!" The flowers detached themselves from there stems and stabbed themselves into my body. I fell to the ground losing consciousness.

::Shikamaru's Point of View::

"Kyu no! Stay with me! Please, you can't go! Stay with me! You can't go you're the first girl I have ever been attracted to or even felt close to. Don't..don't go, this isn't fair, this wasn't even your fight!"

"It's alright… Shikamaru… I guess it's better than him killing me. I don't even know who threw the kunai honestly…" Kyu pulled out the kunai then closed her eyes. Slowly she transformed into Segoi.

"And now, the battle ends here!" He held the kunai to my throat while pinning me down.

"I... I… I draw!" I yelled. I knew this battle was over. The fog and rain disappeared revealing a passed out Ino, laughing Kakashi, blushing Kyu, and angry Tsuyoi.

"Umm, did everyone hear what I said about Kyu?" I asked shyly.

"Dude… Yes… That was all a genjutsu. None of it was real. Why do you think you are dry right now?" Segoi lauged while going over to Ino. He put the palm of his hand on Ino's forehead, and said, "Release!" Ino woke up grabbing her throat.

"What happened? Is the fight over?" Ino asked.

"Yes, yes it is. And I hope me winning doesn't ruin my chance of going on a date with you Ino." Segoi smiled and held out his hand to lift Ino up.

"Hahaha… No of course it didn't! We can go on a date anytime…anytime!" Ino smiled and giggled. I walked over to Kyu and Tsuyoi.

"So umm… about what I said in the genjutsu…"

"Mm no… walk away young man. Walk. Away." Tsuyoi glared at Shikamaru while guarding Kyu's smiling face. She bit her lip and smiled right at me. So, it wasn't just me then.

"Tsuyoi… Make us proud." Segoi said, he then high-fived Tsuyoi.

::Tsuyoi's Point of View::

-What a big bear, or dog…. He was like huge, and obviously quite the companion to Kiba. But, nevertheless I was going to make him never want to fight again.-

"Whenever you are ready…." I looked at the two leaf shinobi staring back at me.

"Haha, seems like you're a little over confident now aren't you?" Kiba looked at me and I felt a little rush. His eyes were kind of, intriguing.

"I won't lose moon village! So get ready for a pummeling of your life time," Sakura punched her right fist to her left palm.

"Right….. Let's see how that works because I, also, don't lose!" I looked at my opponents as I began to come up with a plan in my head.

"Well then," Shikamaru began, "Ready…Set…Begin!"

"C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Him and the bear ran towards me then started to spin really fast. They crossed in mid-air knocking me backwards. I felt my lip, it was bleeding. Sakura started to run towards me as well.

"Hmm. I guess I can't take you lightly anymore." I wiped the blood off my lip and got up.

"Go Sakura!" Kiba and Akamaru landed after they spun.

"Hyah!" Sakura was in midair getting closer as her fist was above her head. She hit the ground making it crumble right under me. I tried to get back up but my arm was stuck.

"Take this!" As I had almost got up, trying to wrangle my arm out, Sakura knocked me back down and all the way to the other side of the training field. I looked at my arm as it swollen, red, and bleeding.

"Ahhgggh!" My back and my arm felt like it was just shattered. I wobbled my way up to try and do some hand signs and get a lead on them.

"Let's finish this Sakura!" Kiba looked towards Sakura.

"Right! Ahhhh!" Sakura pulled her fist backwards as it slowly was surrounded by pink mist. Kiba ran to me and kicked me upwards. Sakura ran forward and hit me again pushing to the other side of the field, again. I felt like my organs just switched places with each other.

"Tsuyoi!" Segio yelled for me, as I was being pummeled by my opponents.

"Not this time!" I pawed myself back up, shaking with every step. "Take this! Sun Ray!

I started shooting a hot light beam from my hands knocking Sakura on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sakura yelled as the hot light struck her stomach and pushed her backwards.

"Let's finish this! Chakra Sun Extractor Jitsu!" I made a hand sign with my thumbs touching and the rest of my fingers interlocked straight up with each other. Before I knew it, Akamaru knocks me back making my jitsu go south. Instead of me taking their chakra away, I took my own chakra away. I had lost…. I had completely forgotten about the bear… dog…

"Nice job Akamaru!" Kiba runs towards Akamaru and pet him.

"I told you I don't lose!" Sakura started to heal her wounds from the sun ray.

"Tsuyoi!" Kyu and Segoi yelled.

::3rd Person Point of View::

"Yea Tsuyoi? How did you lose? You're the jonin here." Segoi grabbed Tsuyoi's shoulder and looked her curiously in the eye.

"Hey! Don't get mad at her?! She had tough opponents!" Kyu pushed Segoi off of Tsuyoi reaching towards Tsuyoi for a hug.

"You had tougher opponents than her! I mean for god's sakes the kid has the nine-tailed fox, AND beat Pain, the leader of the Akatski. Also you were paired with Kakashi, the copy ninja, don't go with the whole, tough opponents thing."

"You know I am stronger than her! No offense Tsuyoi. And stop talking to her like she isn't here."

"Whatever, sometimes I just think that you lied about…" Segoi was suddenly interrupted before he could finish his rude sentence.

"Umm… How.. How did you know about Pain, I barely or vaguely mentioned it earlier, and I didn't even say the name?" Naruto looked at the three moon ninja with wide curiosity.

"Look blondie, we may have lived on the moon, but we still have contact with the other nations. We have what we call a Clan leader, which is like your hokage. Every 5 years a new leader was chosen from the different clan in the moon village, this was to keep peace and order, which always worked. Every 8 clans, because we only had 8 specific clans, a person from the Star Family, or Suta-Tsuki would be chosen to be the leader. When Pain hit the Leaf Village 2 years ago, our dad was the Clan Leader at the time. He told us what was going on." Kyu said.

"So is your dad still the clan leader even after the attack?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…No, uh he was actually murdered last month." The three moon ninja looked at the ground grieving for their lost father.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Naruto thought about how he was born without parents, due to the nine tailed fox and Obito/Madara.

"That's actually why our village was attacked. Because our father was killed by him…" Kyu was rudely interrupted by her angered sister.

"Look what she is saying is that we weren't completely isolated! I told you Kyu, no! We do not speak of the traitor!" Tsuyoi started to pull her away when she jerked back.

"They are going to find out sooner or later! He is going to find us, find me… And try to kill me. Maybe if they knew we would be better protected!" Kyu angrily responded.

"Oh really? You think so? That is exactly what the Hidden Leaf Village said to the Uchiha clan, but where are they now! Murdered by Itachi Uchiha, ordered by the hidden leaf, or the third hokage! Oh and let's not forget the only other survivor is Sasuke and heaven knows where he is! I am protector of the three of us; I will not let you speak another word of this topic!" Tsuyoi glared at Naruto and Kyu until Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"Well then… Hey Shikamaru!? Are we done? I am in the mood for some ramen." Naruto rubbed his loud and hungry belly.

"Yea, I uh guess so Naruto." Shikamaru responded.

"Ramen? That sounds good! Can I come?" Kyu looked at Naruto as she remembered her rushed morning without breakfast.

"Really you would want to come eat with me?" Naruto smiled and even blushed a little has as the purple hair kunochi smiled.

"Hah well is there a reason I shouldn't?" Kyu smirked and then giggled.

"I don't know. I guess not. Okay then let's…" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence when Kyu interrupted.

"Do you guys want to come?" Kyu looked to her siblings and other leaf ninja. Everyone except Shikamaru responded in no, I'm busy, or not hungry.

"Sorry, but maybe we can talk later. But uh Tsuyoi, you should definitely help me with my jutsu and stuff sometime." Kiba said before hopping onto Akamaru.

"Well, maybe we can, without Akamaru, I think that, that would be better." Tsuyoi smiled and rubbed her hand against Kiba's arm.

"Yea, I think that would be cool. I don't think that we will be doing any training considering me and Akamaru are a package deal with that, so maybe we can just go for a walk or something," Kiba smiled then ran off on top of Akamaru.

"Well, Segoi, you can help me right?" Ino winked and blushed looking at the blue haired player.

"Umm *blushing* yea sure… if you would want me to." Segoi looked down and then back up into Ino's eyes.

"Well everyone, I have had so much fun, but I have stuff to read and things to do. You are an excellent ninja Kyu, it will be very interesting watching you in the Chunin Exams." Kakashi waved goodbye then poofed away after pulling out Icha Icha.

"What about you Shikamaru? I noticed you didn't answer," Kyu turned towards Shikamaru, but before he was going to answer the question of going against the hero of leaf, Naruto, of course, he interrupted.

"Umm, well actually, Kyu, maybe just me and you could go. Yunno, Nine Tails to Ten Tails. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure, yea I guess that would be cool. Sorry Shikamaru, maybe another time. Okay? I promise." Kyu winked before walking away with Naruto.

"Uh yea. What in the world…." Shikamaru couldn't believe he was just… he didn't even know what to call it.

"Well then I guess me and Tsuyoi should go then too… if that's okay?" Tsuyoi nodded and started to walk away.

"Yea, yea good, I guess I will just be here…..alone."

::Shikamaru's Point of View::

-Did I _seriously_ just get passed up for Naruto? I thought Kyu liked me? She did kiss me. And I, I kissed back. I really like this girl. She was my first kiss. Does she not like me anymore? This is such a freakin' drag, this is why I don't get involved with girls in the first place.

::Naruto's Point of View::

-Kyu looks really pretty. I didn't see how beautiful she was last night. She is also a really good ninja, maybe even better than me. But like she would go out with me….. But maybe she will, I mean Sakura may not see it, but I am a man, a good ninja! I have grown up a lot since team 7 first came together. I am better than Sasuke! Then again, we are just friends, remember that Naruto, just friends.-

"So uh, when did you find out about the ten-tails?" I inquired trying to start conversation with Kyu.

"Slow down there blondie, I think we should go a little shallower than that for now. I mean in general, I found out 2 years ago. But how… is a long story…. I just, I struggle trusting people since I found out, it's really nothing against you, the only people I really trust are my siblings." Kyu looked down and then back at me smiling with her eyes closed and her nose crinkled, it was so cute, just friends Naruto, just friends!

"Well then, why does your sister get so grrrrr when you speak of him, whoever him is." Yea, that's shallow right, yea very shallow.

"Him is just somebody we trusted. He betrayed us, and destroyed the whole village. He wanted to extract my power to him, so he could control the power. Him, was the one who murdered my father," Kyu looked around the village as the breeze hit her long purple hair.

"I know that feeling, of someone wanting to take your life because of the curse. That is why Pain came and attacked our village"

"Finally, someone I can relate to!" Kyu butt shoulders with me while smiling, she just had this beautiful smile.

"Anytime! Yunno, I am really good friends with Gaara, overtime at least. We used to hate each other, but we realized overtime, we are the only ones who understand each other. Well not anymore. And this time it is a girl!" I laughed and smiled thinking of Gaara and I's interesting relationship.

"Haha.. Yea. I would love to meet him sometime!" Kyu and I walked right up to Ichiraku ramen, but for some reason, I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Yunno, I am not so hungry anymore. Do you just want to keep walking and talking?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all!" Kyu continued walking and I followed.

"Awesome, we can just walk around the village then?" I looked at Kyu as she nodded.

"Naruto, you are the first person to ever understand me, so I want to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone." Kyu looked down then right into my eyes, they looked like crystals in the bright sun.

"Anything, haha. And I won't tell anyone." I had a feeling what it was about.

"So, 2 years ago in the moon village he, the him we talked about earlier, started to form together a similar form of what you guys called the Akatsuki. But he called it the Yudi. It doesn't even mean anything, it just sounds like You Die. Anyways, over time these people started appearing. One day I was walking home from squad practice and 2 of the men grabbed me. I fought them off with my Body entrapment Jitsu. I was lucky to have mastered that jutsu a few days earlier,"

"Really though," I replied to the luck of learning the jutsu.

"Haha, Anyways, 2 days later the same thing happened only with four people instead. I couldn't fight them off. They tried to beat me so I would knock out and they could take me to him. Then I started to get angry. My eyes went immediately into Kosumogan. There… there was this huge flash once I started turning blue and growing wings, fangs, and claws. The flash shoved them back and made them hit the trees around us."

"It doesn't end there does it?" I knew that this wasn't going to end well, I even thought of Pervy Sage and the incident of the nine tails that scarred him.

"Nope… Actually it gets worse. The men fled and I turned back to my regular self. I rushed to get home and when I got there I told my mom about the two instances. She ran to my father and didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. The next morning at the start to team training, he attacked my whole team. Him, and the 2 from 2 days previous, and the 4 from the day before. My sensei tried to fight them off, but there was just…just too many" Kyu's eyes started to fill with tears but she wiped her eyes and looked up. "But then they…. They uh…ugh *cries softly* stabbed him through his chest, my eyes immediately went into Kosumogan again. This time they missed the flashed. But, my uh…my teammates didn't… it killed them….. I was all alone with him and 6 other people. When they started to hit me again and drag me away, I knew my death was coming."

"I think I can guess what happens next from when you explained your curse," I looked at Kyu as she readjusted herself to tell the rest of the story.

"Yep, that's right. I turned into a dragon. It was as big as the nine tails fox but I could control my every move. I was so angry though that it felt like something else was controlling my mind. I killed 3 of the 7 men without a sweat so all the others, including him, ran, and didn't come back until the attack 2 days ago, but he brought at least 50 men then?

"Wow… I am so sorry. I have definitely had my own tough times with the nine tails…." I remembered Haku and the time I hurt Sakura on the Tenchi Bridge mission with Sai and Yamato.

"Yunno, I am surprised by you." Kyu looked at me with her eyes sparkling.

"What do you mean?"

"When Shikamaru had told me about you, I thought you would be some big headed bozo that because he defeated the Akatsuki leader, he thought he would be better than everyone else." Kyu laughed at herself.

"Oh…" I wondered if that was an insult or a compliment.

"No, what I am saying is that you aren't like that… You aren't like that at all... In fact you are one of the best people I have ever met… Or at least one of the nicest." Kyu looked down then into my eyes; I feel like this, this is a moment. Just friends Naruto! Just friends!

"Heheh, thanks! I try!" Great Job Naruto, great save.

"No problem… It must have taken a long time… to train as hard you do, and defeat Pain. A few months ago, my mother showed me him, he was very powerful. He looked scary to me, by all those piercings inside, or on him. Or whatever they were."

"Actually, they weren't piercings, at least some of them weren't. A lot of them were chakra rods. And it did, it was a painful battle. I almost died… by the nine-tails…" I remembered the conversation with my dad, he helped me and it was nice knowing I was the son of the fourth hokage.

"You serious?" Kyu looked back at me and stopped moving.

"In the middle of battle with Pain, he did a jutsu entrapping me in a rock. I had eight tails emerged at this point. I had no control of what was going to happen... at all… My father rescued me in my mind, he resealed the curse and I was able to defeat Pain as myself."

"That's amazing…. Hey is this you?" Kyu said pointing to a picture.

"Huh…" I said. By this time we had walked all the way to the hokage's mansion. In the front lobby of the mansion she had a picture of me and Pervy Sage on a clipboard.

"You were so short! You had a more orange jumpsuit on however many years ago then you do now...! Haha! You were so adorable… And my have you changed…" Kyu winked at me and fist pumped my shoulder.

"It was five… five years ago, before me and Pervy Sage left the village so I could train with just him... His words… were what inspired the real pain… Nagato... to revive all of the lost souls.. Including kakashi sensei…" I looked up at the sky and thought of the will of fire and peace that pervy sage and Asuma sensei passed down to me.

"You are one of a kind Naruto… I am surprised after you saved the whole village that you don't of a whole bunch of girls fawning over you…" Kyu turned and looked at me, she was so close to me, my heart's racing… Just friends Naruto… Just friends… you can do it.

"Really… Uh… Umm… why?" It was hard for me to talk staring at the beautiful, funny, and very similar talkative girl in front of me.

"Well uh, your looks aren't so bad, and you are the village's superhero…" Kyu smiled and looked back at the five year old picture.

"Oh, would you be jealous if I did, start hanging out with other girls," I started to flirt with Kyu thinking she was flirting with me…boy was I wrong.

"What?! I… uh…I thought we were just friends… I didn't mean to lead you on or anything… I actually already like somebody I am sorry…" Kyu stepped back a little with her eyebrows raised.

"Umm I wasn't saying that! I was uh…I was just wondering if we would still have time to be friends... Because it is kind of nice having someone close around to talk to… I can't always make the long trip to talk to Gaara…" I think I covered that up well enough.

"Right…" Kyu giggled. "I'm sorry… I guess because you said… Nevermind. I am glad we are friends. Hey I got to go… But for future reference, if you ever forgot about me, for those other girls, I will hurt you…" Kyu walked away and smiled.

-Man did I dodge a kunai there…. I did think she was flirting with me… I mean I guess because… oh whatever... I hope this other guy realizes how lucky he is…-

::Tsuyoi's Point of View::

::At the field, right after Naruto and Segoi Left::

-Segoi and I had started to walk away when I noticed that Shikamaru had something on his mind. He kicked the dirt and started to walk with his hands in his pockets.-

"Segoi, you go ahead... I will meet you up at the apartment later alright? I think something's up with Shikamaru…" Segoi nodded and walked out of the training field vicinity. I ran to catch up Shikamaru. He turned to look at me as I jumped next to him.

"Oh hey.. I thought you were leaving with Segoi?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I was going to but, I can obviously see something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" I titled to my head to lean myself in front of Shikamaru.

"Nah, I don't think so. But… can I ask you a couple random questions?"

"Umm sure, what's on your mind," I wondered what Shikamaru could possibly want.

"How are you a jonin… Not trying to be rude, but by the looks of it, you don't fight like anything more than a genin."

"Well uhh… that's because, I am only a genin…"


	3. Chapter 3

::Tsuyoi's Point of View::

"Wait… You're a what?" Shikamaru eyes gleamed wide open.

"I know… I know…. I lied… I told everyone I was a jonin, even my own siblings. I only did it because… because my mom told me too." I replied. Shikamaru rubbed his forehead and paced in a circle.

"Huh?"

I sigh and look into Shikamaru's eyes. I had never told anyone the truth, hell, I don't even know why I told Shikamaru. "Before my mom died, she was killed 1 week after my dad; she knew that he would attack the village… She knew that he was going to come and kill everyone and burn the village to the ground. She needed my siblings to feel protected, especially Kyu, since she was the one he was after. For a while, me and my siblings were all genin together. We all took the chunin exams. They passed, I failed. I wasn't a good ninja. I couldn't strategize, I couldn't summon, I can't do genjutsu, barely do taijutsu, and I am subpar at ninjutsu,"

"That was kind of obvious," Shikamaru said. I glared at him kind of insulted, but knew in my heart it was true.

"Anyway, my mom pulled some strings, lied a lot, and got me a chunin title. Then she knew, she knew for a fact he was coming. My mom knew she was going to die, and so was my dad. She told my siblings I was a jonin, this was to protect them, they needed someone higher than them around so they would feel protected. I don't even know how the lie has stayed true in their eyes for so long, I… I don't." I cried as I thought of the lie that was supposed to protect my siblings, when the fact was, they were always going to protect me in the end.

"So you thought, if you were to be called a jonin, then they would feel better protected thinking you were the best ninja around. But the truth of it is, you are just a genin ninja really with the title of a jonin." Shikamaru smirked a little and laughed.

"That is pretty much the sum of it…" I looked to the sky thinking of my mom and how even on her death bed, she thought of Kyu, Segoi, and I.

"If you think about it though, since you're taking the chunin exams, then you'll actually be a chunin," Shikamaru smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, yea, I guess you're right. Oh, and umm, you can't tell anybody about this, okay? Especially not my siblings. They still need protection. He is like Pain, he will do whatever it takes to get her…. And fighting him isn't a walk in the park. He has abilities I have never seen before, most of them are actually Forbidden Jutsu on the moon."

"Seriously? Another Pain huh, this time from the moon. What a drag…" Shikamaru looked up to the sky.

"So what was your other random question?" I asked.

"Huh?" He turned to look at me slightly confused.

"You said you had 2 random questions."

"Oh yea, well, um, do you girls think before you do things?"

"Ahhh.. _That_ kind of problem. I think we do sometimes. Sometimes, we try to do what's best in the moment, but a lot of time, we think long term, so boys, who think very short term, don't see what we see."

"Hey, I think long term too."

"In battle, not with girls. It's natural to lose your head a little when a pretty girl comes along and disrupts peace, haha" I giggled and look at the un-enthused shadow user. "Did that help at all?"

"Yea. You actually helped a lot." Shikamaru smirked and started to walk away.

"*clears throat* Umm. You don't think you are going to ask a question like that and just walk away!" I yelled as Shikamaru stopped and started to blush.

"Umm… Uhh… pfft... what do you mean?" Shikamaru shivered a bit in nervousness.

"So… who's the lucky lady? Do I know her?" I winked and stepped closer to Shikamaru.

"Mhmm."

"Ino? Oh my gosh I mean I could see it but she is a little too lou…" I was quickly interrupted by him.

"No! Ughh gross… She's like a sister. It is not her…" He turned to the side in digust.

"Oh well in that case, I could see you with Sakura. She is rea…" I was interrupted again.

"Noo… Not uh… not her either…." Shikamaru put his arm above his head and turned to the side blushing.

"Wait but… the only other girl I know… or have met is…. Oh you son of a… No wonder you said those things about her! I forgot for a minute!" I raised my fist to Shikamaru. Kyu is not up for a date in fact, I don't think she ever will be, she has, a lot, of problems.

"Please don't! She made the move on me! She kissed me! I promise!" He raised his hand in the air like he was surrendering.

"*sighs* I wish I could say I'm surprised… Look, Kyu is a great girl, pretty, smart, almost irresistible I have found, but, nonetheless, she has her flaws. You aren't the first guy to have his heart broken by her…" I turned to the side thinking of all the guys Kyu has passed through, saying she loved them.

"Excuse me.? I don't think my heart was broken but uh confused maybe, then yea," Shikamaru furrowed his brow and his eyes looked down."

"Kyu has a secret talent. Or a secret connection to the world and people… It comes from her 'curse'. She has the ability to see her future with somebody if there is a connection. When she kissed you, she was trying to establish a connection, theretofore, she could find out her future with you."

"I am guessing that means we don't end up together…"

"Why do you say that?"

"She went out with Naruto…You saw her leave yourself." He gestured his arm towards the direction Naruto and Kyu left then put his hands in his pockets.

"No no no no no… You're taking this all wrong… Look even if she went out with Naruto, it isn't romantic. You do realize that there are many different ways to establish a connection with somebody.. Holding hands, hugging, etc. She decided to kiss you. That means she likes you and is trying to figure out a way to make you two end up together, so to speak, or she is waiting for the moment when things are right between the two of you." I rolled my eyes at the lack of intellect Shikamaru holds with girls.

"And that means that the only reason she went out with Naruto was because she really needed someone to relate to. Because Naruto has the Nine tails, she got to meet someone who could finally understand her." Shikamaru had a mental slap.

"Exactly. Look us girls aren't too complicated. We are at first, but once you figure us out we're easy. Think of it like this, at first we are like a puzzle you put together when you were 5, and it was super hard, but then 10 years later, when you put it together again, you're like, how was this ever hard… Understand?"

"Yea, I do…Thanks for the pep talk. I appreciate it. Why don't I escort you back to the leaf to show my appreciation"

"Or you're escorting me because Lady Hokage said too," I winked.

"Yea that too."

FFNext afternoon In the Leaf Village town

::3rd Person Point of View::

"*yawns* I am so tired and it is 10:30." Segoi got up out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. He fixed his hair and brushed it. There was a knock on the door. "Yea come in!" He yelled, he knew who it was. Ino. They had planned to train together today, while he was just going to sweaty and get all dirty, he still wanted to look good initially.

"Segoi! Ino is here!" Kyu yelled walking into the bathroom. "And she looks _good._ " Kyu winked and walked to grab her brush from the bathroom. She walked out and went to wait for Segoi with Ino.

"Sakura and Shikamaru are waiting downstairs as well, for you and Tsuyoi," Ino said to Kyu as she brushed her hair.

"Okay thanks." Kyu walked back to the bathroom and yelled at Segoi to get his ass ready already. "Tsuyoi! Get your butt out of bed already!" Kyu walked into her and Tsuyoi's shared room. She wriggled her sister wrapped in her covers.

"What do you want Kyu?" Tsuyoi rolled over showing her drooling onto her pillow.

"Umm don't you want to get up for the day? Don't you have plans or something? C'mon you have to do something!" Kyu pushed her burrito blanket sister out of the bed.

"Ugh! Why do I have to move? Is there a reason? No, I don't have plans!" Tsuyoi hopped back onto her bed and rolled over to sleep.

"Are you sure? Cuz uh…umm… Well Kiba is outside waiting for you?" Kyu smirked as she lied about her obvious crush waiting for.

"He is?! Well why didn't you tell me to get out of bed." Tsuyoi flew out of bed and hopped into the shower. Kyu grunted and frowned.

"I did tell you to get out of bed you butt…" Kyu made Tsuyoi's bed then went to talk to Ino and Segoi before they left.

"Hey wait! Have any of you guys seen Naruto around?" Kyu asked before they exited the opened door.

"Why? Someone is sure getting real snuggly with Naruto…" Segoi said while Ino giggled.

"No we are just friends. We told each other that last night. We just understand each other, you both know why! Geez… Can't a guy and girl just be friends? Ugh!"

"Sure… Okay… haha" Segoi teased his younger sister.

"Didn't I just say…Ugh nevermind! Just go snuggle with Ino!"

"Maybe I will!" Ino blushed as Segoi looked at her forgetting she was there for a second.

"Kyu! I think Naruto is still at home. He usually doesn't get up until noon when he is given the day off." Ino waved and walked down the apartment stairs with Segoi.

"Where are Kyu and Tsuyoi?" Sakura asked. "We have to escort them everywhere. They are up aren't they?"

"Yea they are. Tsuyoi thinks Kiba is waiting here thanks to Kyu. And speaking of, she will be down in a second." Ino continued walking then stepped forward to Shikamaru.

"Also, she was looking for Naruto, so keep your flirt up before Naruto steps in." Ino whispered then continued walking to the training field with Segoi.

A few moments later, Shino and Hinata walked by.

"Hey do you happen to have Kiba nearby?" Sakura asked, not wanting Tsuyoi to walk down disappointed, thanks to Kyu.

"We were about to go get him to head the hokage's mansion. She summoned our squad for a mission." Shino said quietly.

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know." Sakura waved and smiled then thought to herself, well at least that will explain why he's not here, but he was, haha, or so to say, he was. Kyu and Tsuyoi locked the door and made their way downstairs.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Kyu asked.

"Not very long, we came here with Ino actually, hoping you were both up." Sakura smiled and walked towards Tsuyoi. "Kiba was here but then he had to go to the hokage's mansion for an emergency mission. Sorry."

"Oh… Uh that's okay. What are we going to do then?" Tsuyoi inquired. Sakura pulled her aside and whispered:

"Shikamaru told me about you being a genin. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and he only told me because I am assigned to escort you, and I want to help you."

"I want to be mad, but thank you. I bet you're judging me under that smile." Tsuyoi looked down and shed a single tear.

"I'm not, Tsuyoi. I understand why you did what you did. I can't even imagine the situation you and your siblings were in. But, I do want to help you to actually become a chunin." Sakura put her arm Tsuyoi's shoulders and headed to an area in the forest Sakura thought would be a good place to train.

"Thanks. I appreciate this so much. It will be nice to not have to hide behind a fake title, but to actually have it."

::Kyu's Point of View::

-Shikamaru looked at me and smiled. Why did I want to hang out with Naruto when the guy I have a crush on is right here? Oh yea… that…. But it didn't matter, even if what I saw, was that, I can change it.-

"Hey Shikamaru, you look… uh good." I put my hands behind my back. "So what are we going to do? Naruto showed me a good portion of the village but not everything… Want to show me the rest?" I smiled and gently rubbed my hand on Shikamaru's wrist.

"I uh… I… sure." Shikamaru's eyes opened widely as he saw my hand travel to his. I pulled his hand and started walking.

30 minutes later

"Well that's the village." Shikamaru and I had ended up on the top of a hill near a tree. It was just me and him. He sat down and gestured me to sit next to him.

"Whenever the sky is this pretty, I like to lay down and stare at the clouds." Shikamaru laid down and looked at the moving white clouds.

"Sounds like a good pass time." I sat down and lay next to him. I turned towards him then looked back up. "That cloud looks like a kunai!" I pointed to a cloud on the right.

"You're right, it kind of does. That one looks like a flower." He pointed upwards to the left.

"That one looks like a heart." I turned to Shikamaru and he turned towards me. I scooted and kissed his lips that were close to mine. I traveled to on top of him. He didn't resist as my hands rubbed against his waist.

His hands placed on my hips as we continued kissed. I initiated for our tongues to meet. He didn't deny and glided his tongue to feel mine. It felt like we were the only people in the world. His hand started moving upwards and felt underneath my shirt to my bra. He skimmed his hand on the bottom of my bra.

"Wait! I uh… we should slow down… I really like you, but I don't want to do that. At least not right now." I smiled and caressed the side of Shikamaru's face. I kissed his awaiting lips, got up, and started to walk away. Suddenly, Shikamaru grabbed my right hand and turned me towards him. He embraced me and kissed me. He smiled.

"I understand. I guess my guy hormones get the best of me sometimes. I promise I will do better, if you promise to have this happen again." Shikamaru looked into my eyes.

"I can promise you on my life that this will happen again, Shikamaru." He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. He picked me up as moved my arms around his neck and we traveled to the tree a few feet away. He felt my bare sides, considering I had a half cut shirt on. I wanted him to feel me, but it was too early. My emotions wanted to take over as he continued to stroke my skin. I let my arms go loose as I dropped down. "Maybe we should walk back to the village." I looked down and grabbed his hand. I pulled him down the hill as we walked down holding hands. Once we reached the bottom, I turned to him and kissed him.

"I'm guessing we are keeping this between us?" Shikamaru inquired.

"For now." I let go of his hand and we walked towards the middle of the leaf town. "Can I just walk on my own for a bit?"

"But Lady hokage said…" I looked at Shikamaru and interrupted him.

"I know what she said, but please? I just want to be alone for a bit okay? I will definitely see you later, Shikamaru." I winked and waved as I continued walking. Shikamaru walked in the opposite direction smiling and laughing to himself.

::3rd Person Point of View::

Kyu started to walk near Ichiraku when Naruto smacked right into her while running the opposite direction. She stared at Naruto as he held his hand out giggling. When she didn't reach out for his hand he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Kyu?! You okay?" He said while he waved his hand.

"Oh, yea… Uh yea I am fine…" She reached for his hand until she dropped back down right after touching it. Kyu looked around with her white eyes shaking. She got herself back up then sprinted towards the Leaf forest.

"What the heck? Kyu!" Naruto yelled sprinting towards the flying purple hair. When he turned a corner he lost her. 5 minutes later he made his way to Izimo and Kotetsu who sat at the front of the gate. "Kotetsu! Have you seen a girl with purple hair run near here?"

"Yea, she just came to talk to me a couple of minutes ago saying she was going for a stroll in the forest." He responded. "Why is something wrong? Did she lie? Not another rogue ninja dammit!"

"No! She's not a rogue ninja. Just something happened when I ran into her, literally. And when I asked if she was okay and tried to help her up she like froze, got up, then ran. I just want to make sure she is okay." Naruto responded to the worried Kotetsu.

"Oh okay. In that case, she headed to east of the forest from what I saw, right Izimo?"

"Yea, that's what I saw too." They pointed at the forest and Naruto ran. After a couple minutes he found Kyu hidden. She was sitting down in the bushes near some flowers.

"Hey… uh you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Naruto sat down next to Kyu who was picking pedals off a flower.

"No…" Kyu looked down at the ground and stared at the flower in her hand.

"You aren't hurt or you aren't okay?" Naruto tried to look at Kyu's face as it stared intently at the purple flower.

"Both…. You didn't hurt me, and I'm not okay." She looked up and at Naruto's sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed the flower from Kyu's hand and put it next to him.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I have had the ability to tell the future. It isn't because of the curse, everyone thinks it is, but my mom told me it wasn't. She said very few people in the Suta- Tsuki clan were able to do this. It is like the Uchiha's sharingan. Yunno, because it was inherited throughout almost the entire clan. But in our case, in our clan, only a very few people had this ability. In fact, it was so rare, that people thought the ability died off years ago. Me and my mom said this so my siblings don't feel bad. Considering I already have the Kosumogan, and a freaking dragon inside me."

"Okay so what is your point, did you see the future?" He continued to look at the upset Kyu staring up and down, and being unable to make eye contact.

"Yea… I'm not done… If I somehow connect with someone I am close to or have spent time with, I can see the future I have with this person. The best part of our future. And it always happens randomly. I never know when I make these connections, I try to make them appear, but sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. When I initially knocked into you, I saw us laughing.

"Oh, isn't that a good thing?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yea." Kyu smiled then went back down into her sadness.

"Then why are you sad, did you not want us to be friends?"

"No! I mean yes, but that's not why I am upset. When I reached out for your hand, I made another connection. I saw us, as an us, us. Like together." Kyu looked down then got up.

"Oh…. And you said you liked someone else, why does this feel kind of awkward?" Naruto got up and wiped himself off.

"Ughh, it gets worse. I was holding a baby…"

"Whaa?!" Naruto stepped backwards with wide eyes.

"You think I wanted to see that? I like Shikamaru! We even made out on the hill today! I really really like him!" Kyu turned and folded her arms.

"Really, Him? Of all people… The lazy guys always get the ladies."

"Yes really, but I have no idea if it will work out for us."

"You haven't made a connection yet?" Naruto looked to Kyu as she looked at him.

"I have…I "connected" with him before Shizune led us to our apartment… It was our first initial kiss and when I did, I saw us talking, and he said, I am glad we are just friends…."

"Oh… I see now. I'm sorry Kyu." Naruto looked down and walked towards Kyu.

"Look, I think you are an amazing person, with an amazing personality, and quite amazing looks, but, I just don't think, I could fall for someone like you…. I am not trying to be mean… I just…"

"It's okay… I mean I don't mind, I didn't like you that way either…." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

::Naruto's Point of View::

-Except, I so did… At first I thought it was creepy, the whole connection thing, but now that I think about we will end up together, it is pretty sweet. But what if she does everything she can to change her mind, or worse, we won't even be friends-

Kyu stood up and hugged me.

"You really are a great friend! I am so happy to have someone like you there for me, and so like me. Thank you…"

-Ughhh friendzoned…Again…Why does this always happen to me? Sakura doesn't like me either, not that I exactly still was aiming for her. But she still loves Sasuke, and Kyu, likes Shikamaru.-

::Kyu's Point of View::

-How could this happen!? I like Shikamaru. We just made out not even more than an hour ago. But when I hugged Naruto, I… I felt something, maybe this was a spark for me, I guess I could see myself with either of them, but what if Shikamaru has already fell for me, and I have already fell for him… Uggh… but what if Naruto secretly likes me, Shikamaru is super cute and I like him now, a lot... But honestly, Naruto is kind of hot, and he is just like me, in more ways than one. Also, his personality just makes him the best guy for me… But I feel like my feelings lie with Shikamaru. What the hell is happening to me? Am I seriously debating whether to go for Naruto or Shikamaru?-

I started walking away from the leaf village for fun; I mean if someone did happen to pop up, I knew I could handle myself. I ended up on a slight hill to a deeper part of the forest.

"You there! The moon village girl! I heard you are a great opponent!" A distant voice said.

"Excuse me?" I turned to find the voice.

"I want to fight you, for practice!" The voice appeared in front of me to reveal a dark haired young man with black eyes.

"Wow…Fine, only if you know my name, and I know yours." I rolled my eyes then looked towards him.

-Who is this guy, making himself seem all cool. But I feel like I have seen him before, I don't know where, but he just seems familiar in a way.-

"Kyukyoko Suta-Tsuki, of the village hidden on the Moon. I watched you battle Naruto and Kakashi, you are talented, and if I defeat you, then, well, I am the best ninja."

"Hah! We'll see tough guy. And I told you I won't fight you until you tell me your name! It is my way or get back on the highway!" I reached for the sword behind my back.

"So be it Moon Village.. My name… is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I thought you disappeared after the War." Sasuke…. How could this be…?

"I did. I had a few things I needed to sort out." Sasuke reached for his sword as well.

"You realize the leaf is still looking for you right? Especially Naruto. And I happen to be good friends with Naruto. I think you have heard of him, I mean you have that, bond…" I looked at Sasuke who still held onto the sword attached to his back.

"I severed my bonds with him! Twice! Let's just fight already!" Sasuke pulled his sword out and held its point to me.

"Alright… Fine… But it's your grave…." I let go of my sword and put my hands on my hips.

::3rd Person Point of View::

Kyu stood still, as well did Sasuke. They looked at each other as wind blew swiftly. They looked to wait for who was going to make the first attack.

"Since you're not going to make the first move… Sharingan!" Sasuke looked at Kyu as she smiled then laughed.

"Well, would you look at that? You aren't the only one with special eyes… I mean, you are an Uchiha." Kyu looked up with her white eyes then smiled.

"What?" He looked at the smiling girl in confusion.

"My my…If you were watching the fight closely, you would have seen this… Kosumogan!" Kyu's eyes looked fiercly into the sharingans.

"Oh, those are special… But mine are better! I will see everything you do…"

"Really…. Then avoid, copy, or predict this, either way the result will be the same, only I will be the one who can balance… Anti- Gravity Jitsu!"

Sasuke floated in the air not being able to control his own body, wobbling around like a fish out of water, just like Naruto did.

"Take this! Ice Trap!" Sasuke stopped in the air locked in ice from all directions. Kyu released the Anti-Gravity Jutsu and floated down steadily as Sasuke was still trapped in ice midair.

"What?! I thought only Haku's clan was able to wield this chakra nature. Impossible…" He struggled to move around in the cold ice.

"I can't feel my body!"

"That's because the ice is numbing all your chakra. Freezing its vital points so it's unable to be moved at your will." Kyu lowered the ice to the ground so Sasuke was at her face level.

"This was fun Sasuke Uchiha, but, I am over it. Sun strike!" She put the palm of her hand in front of Sasuke's forehead and a bright yellow beam struck.

"Agghhhhh!" Sasuke immediately coughed up blood and his eyes went back to normal.

"My eyes…they went back to normal…What a pain… Shari…aghhhh!" Sasuke's one free hand covered his now bleeding eye and pounding forehead as intense pain struck through his body trying to activate Sharingan "What... What did you do?"

"You see Uchiha, one of the many vital points in chakra is the forehead, when I recently learned of my Kosomugan, I needed to ensure no one could ever take it away from me in battle, so I found out how someone could. The forehead has chakra pathway's leading to eyes as well as several other points in the body. When I hit your forehead I struck that vital point and severed it. Don't worry it will re-heal itself in a matter of time. It will take a few hours though. But in the meantime, I will keep you locked you in this ice until you have the energy to break it, or I come back with Lady Tsunade and Naruto, then, you will know my true power, is no match for anyone, including you," Kyu started to walk away from the infuriated Uchiha, then he smiled as if he had a plan.

"All of my chakra?" He slyly asked.

"What?" Kyu turned her head around.

"Is all my chakra numbed by this bastard ice?"

"Doesn't matter. Not enough that gives the ability to do anything." She turned her head around and started to walk back to the leaf village.

"Why don't I give you a little lesson, moon village? You see after a long time of doing a certain ninjitsu you get so good at it, it takes little chakra at all. And sometimes, not even a hand sign."

"What are you saying, Uchiha?" Kyu turned around once again, unsure of Sasuke's point.

"Nothing, nothing at all, carry on your way, moon village." Sasuke pouted to right after Kyu turned back around and continued walking.

-*in Sasuke's mind* Fireball Jutsu!-

"Ahhhhh!" Kyu was immediately hit by a searing pain.

::Kyu's Point of View::

-He just burned me! I was naïve and arrogant. I shouldn't have underestimated the Uchiha. Why am I so angry… I feel like there is a fire burning in my stomach…Oh no…-

"You will pay for that Uchiha! Agghhhhhhhh!" I slowly got angrier until I started to feel myself, losing myself. My skin suddenly turned light blue; I grew wings, claws, and fangs. I jumped towards Sasuke clawing into his arms. I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sas…Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Naruto….. What a surprise… How did you find me?" Sasuke responded while trapped in ice and me clawing into him.

"I heard Kyu scream, *gasps* Kyu! No!" I started growing in size, and my whole appearance started to change.

"I….. don't… Lose! Aragghhhhhhh!" I was almost formed completely, I had 4 tails and almost 5. I was so angry and I didn't even know why. I don't know why I am losing control, how I could be so angry. I could have won if I just stayed calm. Now look where I am…

"Kyu don't do this! Calm down!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke broke free from the ice as he regained his strength, and then started to leave.

"I don't think so Sasuke, I won't let you leave, again!" Naruto shouted hurling towards Sasuke then jumping on top of him.

"Kyu, control yourself, you won't just hurt yourself, you will hurt others, you will hurt me! You could hurt the village!" Naruto struggled to keep Sasuke under him.

"He… he BURNED ME!" I yelled and by this time, I already had my 8th tail and was growing my ninth.

"What the….? Just what is this chick?" Sasuke stared at the growing dragon I was becoming.

"Do you see what you have done!?" Naruto hit Sasuke to keep him from moving and trying to run.

"I see it, but I don't know what it is…" Sasuke stared in awe, unable to move, and not just because Naruto was holding him against his will.

"The ten tailed dragon!" Naruto glared at him then worriedly looked back at me, almost completely formed.

"I… I didn't know, I swear!"

"Don't do this! Kyu, please! Please control yourself!" Naruto struggled to figure out how to control me.

"What in the world?! What is going on? I heard roaring, so I thought it was you Naruto… I came here to get the situation under wraps," Tsunade said walking in on the battle.

"Thanks Granny…" Naruto frowned at what the hokage thought of him, even though he controlled the nine tails.

"I see she has taken her form…" Tsunade mumbled.

"You knew granny?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I knew, I am hokage…"

"Well then granny how do we control her?" Naruto said still laying on top of Sasuke.

"Naruto, Kyu isn't like you, with her jinchuriki, there isn't a dragon in her subconscious, there is no way into her mind, her moon responsibilities have taken over her whole thought process… She should be able to control the dragon but obviously her anger takes over, serious anger issues,"

"Sasuke, do what you did with me!" Naruto yelled even though Sasuke was close to him.

"I can't idiot! She, she severed my ability to use my sharingan…" Sasuke said grudgingly and embarrassed.

"Hold on…" Tsunade gestured for Naruto to get off Sasuke. She walked over to Sasuke and started healing him. "Unless you want to die Sasuke, I suggest you save her. Go into her mind, and stop this!" She took her hand off of his forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Sharingan!"

In Kyu's Mind

"Somebody! Somebody help! Please! Where am I? Did I die? No… I am not dead… I turned into the dragon, why can't I control myself?!" I yelled.

"Kyu!" Sasuke yelled appearing in front of me.

"Sasuke… how?" I stuttered looking at him.

"How do you stop this Kyu?" He said looking around.

"I don't… I mean I know, but every time I try, it doesn't work." I started to cry remembering all the times I tried doing what my mom taught me. But every time I tried I flew backward and it didn't work. "I wish I could do something…"

"What do you usually do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, first I activate my Kosumugan, and then I say release as if it were a genjutsu. That's what my mother taught me. But every time I have tried, it never works." I looked down thinking of my own disappointment in myself.

"Just try it! We don't have any other options!" Sasuke yelled irritably.

"I told you Uchiha! It won't work!" I yelled back while wiping my tears.

"Dammit Kyu! I don't care if hasn't worked before, but try it this time!"

"Fine! This will work! It has to… Kosomugan! Release! Agghhhhh!" Exactly what I anticipated happened. I flew backwards… "I told you! It doesn't work!"

"Ugh! How do we stop this then?!" Sasuke said. Then I heard a light voice, almost as an echo.

"Kyu!" I think it's Naruto… Is it? "Kyu! You can do this! I believe in you! Don't give up!" Yes! It is Naruto.

"But Naruto… I just tried…" I whispered.

"Kyu stop! I know what you are going through! Don't let its power overrule you! It isn't life or death!" I closed my eyes and let the words sink in. I took a deep breath.

"You're right Naruto… It isn't!" I reopened my eyes activating the Kosumogan again. "Sasuke return, get out of my mind, unless you want to be trapped here forever!" I gestured for Sasuke to leave.

"Alright but you better handle this!"

"Thank you… Naruto... Alright dragon… Release!" A white flash appeared.

"The tails are disappearing… Sasuke, you saved us… But you also caused this!" Tsunade turned and started to walk over to him.

"Well then, I guess my time here is up…" A puff of smoke appeared, and Sasuke was gone.

"Kyu! Ugh! Sasuke! Dammit!" Naruto ran towards me as the tails disappeared and I started to fall from the sky. He caught me right before I hit the ground

"Are you alright?" Naruto looked at me as I was in his arms.

"I… I don't…." I looked up and then lost consciousness.

::Segoi's Point of View::

Outside Kyu's Hospital Room

-How long had it been, 5, 6 hours no, I don't maybe 8 or 9… She hasn't gotten this far, what ticked her off, what sparked this? I mean she has gotten this far, but never passed out before… How did this happen?-

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked up holding a couple flowers.

"He saved her." She said smiling.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Did no one tell you what happened?" Sakura asked confused.

"Not much. They said they would fill me in once they knew exactly what happened. It is a bust but I can't do anything about it." I replied annoyed.

"Well, from what I can tell, and what I have learned from Tsunade, after Sasuke ticked her off somehow, she started to transform rather quickly. Naruto told him to go in her mind, but we believe he wasn't much help in her mind. We believe something Naruto said sparked her inner self. Obviously though, Sasuke did something that allowed herself to hear Naruto's voice. You must have some spell put on her, Naruto." Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled.

"What no! We are just friends!" He turned away and blushed lightly.

"Well maybe to you, but to her there's a little more to it than that…. I only wish I could have seen Sasuke…" Sakura's eyes drifted down.

"I'm sorry… I let him get away again…" Naruto turned away feeling like a disappointment and failure.

"It isn't your fault Naruto… But my question is, why hasn't Kyu woken up yet, she should have woken up hours ago…" Sakura walked into her room.

"Has she ever gotten this far before? I mean tails wise?" Naruto asked me.

"Look, by the way you took it, it sounds like she told you the first time it happened. The thing is, it only happen because she got angry, by the time she got to 5 tails, they had already run. She thinks the only reason she could go into dragon form is for protection, but like your nine tails, it could just as easily happen when she is angry or emotional… But there must have been something before that got her riled up, or upset her…. This Uchiha guy just egged her on after the switch had already been flipped." I wonder if something happened before the fight, that maybe made her upset, and that is why she was alone initially.

"So, you're saying that something must have happened before to how she got this bad…" Naruto twitched a little.

"Yunno, the thing is, only a few things really get Kyu riled up… Love… When someone insults her proud hair… Stuff like that…" I said. Naruto looked as if he was going to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

"Is Kyu okay?! Lady Tsunade just told me what happened, though I wished she would have told me earlier." Shikamaru appeared tired as if he had sprinted to the hospital.

"Ummm she is fine… She just kind of went off I guess… Yunno into dragon form." Naruto said quietly.

"How did she stop?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't really know…." Naruto replied.

"C'mon Naruto don't be modest, he saved her, something he said sparked her inner self to do something, to overpower the dragon inside of her." I said grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"Wow, that's awesome Naruto!"

*In Shikamaru's Head* Of course, the hero of the leaf gets the girl once again, but it doesn't matter, he doesn't know what happened between me and her earlier.

"It was scarier than it sounds; now I know how you feel when the Nine Tails comes out… heheh…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

In the hospital room with Sakura and Kyu

"Sakura? Is that you" Kyu said quietly.

"Oh yay! You're finally up. Just take a breath Kyu."

"Who is here? Is it just you? *breathes heavily*"

"No not just me haha. Pretty much everyone is here. Segoi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Me" Sakura put back her clipboard and gave Kyu water.

"They… They can come in right?"

"Yup! I'll go let them know you just woke up, but take it easy alright?" Sakura walked outside of the room.

"She's up, but don't be too loud, she is in a very uneasy state." Sakura walked away.

"Kyu! " I yelled. I ran into the room up to Kyu so I could be the first face she sees. "Kyu… Are you alright?"

"I guess, I am fine. Just a little groggy is all. Don't worry Segoi." Kyu smiled at me and grabbed her cup of water.

"Where is everyone else?" Kyu asked.

"Doesn't matter, but Kyu?! What the hell happened? What set you off?" I sat next to Kyu on the bed.

"Uchiha…. Sasuke…. Uchiha burned me…" Kyu said looking into the last bit of water in her paper cup.

"That can't be the only reason?! I know you too well, you never lose your cool like that."

"I can't tell you… It wouldn't make a difference… it's no one's fault but mine." Kyu looked up then finished drinking her water. I grabbed the cup and walked to the trash.

"Who broke your heart!? Was it Shikamaru? I will kill…" I said standing after throwing away the cup.

"No…. It wasn't him… It concerns him… but it wasn't directly him.

"What happened Kyu?" I asked calmly and sat next to her.

"After we all left the apartment, and me and Shikamaru walked away, he gave me a tour. We ended up on a hill, and things got pretty spicy. Don't worry, just kissing. After we walked down the hill, I just wanted to walk alone. After me and Shikamaru parted ways, I ran into Naruto, literally. I had a vision of us laughing. Then Naruto held his hand out, I grabbed it to be helped up… but then I saw us again… Only this time, it was an us, us…"

"Oh… But still, that shouldn't be enough to make you go off."

"When I hugged Naruto and thanked him for being an amazing friend, I felt like, I don't even know how to describe it, but I felt warm and at home, like I liked him, but I like Shikamaru… Now do you see?"

"Oh… I'm sorry Kyu… So you don't like Naruto? Or you do?"

"That's why I was so upset… I don't know… Maybe… But I kissed Shikamaru, we had a major moment, but Naruto and I share something, a being inside of us that has taken over." Kyu looked down then back at me.

"I don't know what you're going through sis, but I know in due time, you'll figure out where your heart lies. And just because you kissed someone, doesn't make it official. From what you tell me, your heart lies with Shikamaru, and has from the start. Your bond with Naruto, is like a brotherly bond. But, I'm just an outsider looking in." I hugged my sister.

Outside the door, with Shikamaru and Naruto listening in

"Hah…I knew she liked me." Shikamaru whispered to himself.

"Woah there lazy bones, she may like me too, or instead!" Naruto said.

"Then why was she scared of you guys being together huh? And keeps having to justify maybe liking you!" Shikamaru piped back.

"Well at least we end up together!" Naruto steps toward Shikamaru and they glare at each other.

"We'll see…" Shikamaru quietly says.

"You got something to say?!" Naruto yells putting his fist up.

"No! But what about you huh? Do you got something to say?!" Shikamaru let go of his cool for a girl.

"Yea, I do! I like Kyu! And she will be mine!" Naruto yelled back.

"That is exactly what you said about Sakura right? But where is she? Still fawning over Sasuke!" Shikamaru said turning away.

"You what?" Kyu slid open the hospital door from hearing yelling. Her eyes trembled as the two shinobi fought over her.

"Agh! Uhhhhhh…" Naruto jumped backwards. Shikamaru blushed and looked down scared.

"Are you guys… fighting over me? Seriously? While I am in the hospital?!"

"Well, yea… I guess…but…" Naruto began.

"But what?" Kyu yelled back.

"Tell us." Shikamaru responded.

"Tell you what?"

"Which one of us? You have to choose Kyu." Naruto said.

"I…. I uh… I choose… ummmm… I don't know!" Kyu ran out of the hospital as I glared at Naruto and Shikamaru ready to murder one of them, or beat them both to a bloody pulp.

"How could you guys ask that? You are all a bunch of idiots!" I shouted.

"Umm, where's Kyu? I got us lunch." Tsuyoi said walking with two white food bags in her hands.

"*sighs* she just ran off…" I responded glumly.

::Kyu's Point of View::

-How could they ask me that? Did they really have no consideration for my wellbeing? What idiots…In all honesty I really didn't know…. I didn't want to choose… Not now…. –

By now I had already run into the leaf highway, I really must have been booking it... I kept running into the forest when I ran into someone, literally.

"Oh…I am so sorry! I.. I didn't…. Ahhhh! Help!" Them ma covered my face with a black cloth.

"Wow, I thought I might have to look for you, glad I don't…. You're coming with me Kyu, dragon of the moon." The man tied my hands then my feet. He picked me and started carrying me. I started to yell but then he covered my mouth

"*mouth covered* somebody help! I can't…. I can't brea….."

Who do you think it is? And who do you want to be chosen? Message me your thoughts! Find out in my next chapter! 3


	4. Chapter 4

::3rd Person Point of View::

"Please! Please let me go! Who are you!? What do you want with me?" Kyu pleaded after she woke up from being unconscious. She was still being carried by the mystery man.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I saw your strength, young one. I need your power. I need it for myself," The man said. Kyu heard a door open, then close. She was set down in a chair, and her arms were tied, along with her legs to the chair.

"Take this cloth off dammit! And take off your mask! You… You coward!" Kyu struggled to try to move in the chair.

"Hah! And spoil the fun!" The man touched Kyu's long hair that hung out of the cloth and moved it. Kyu's breath sped as her fear grew stronger.

"Do what you want with me now and let me go!" Kyu cried in the cloth over her face, she pleaded within herself for the dragon to appear, but she knew, she had no control of when the dragon appears.

"I don't think you are one to be making demands, Kyukyoko. How I have missed you… I am surprised it was this easy to capture you, I thought maybe you would put up a fight."

"You… You have already come for me… How did… How did you find me so quickly...?" Kyu found it hard to breath from fear.

"How long did you think it would take? A week? A year?"

"Kiken… Why? Why do you do this?" Kyu cried at the him she knew would capture her. Her body trembled at what her fate was.

"Kyu." The man said.

"What?" Kyu responded breathily with tears strolling down her face.

"Kyu!" The man yelled. "Kyu! Wake up!" He kept yelling her name.

"What's going on? Stop saying my name!" Kyu yelled trying to move out of the chair. "Agh!" Kyu woke up.

In Kyu's Hospital Room

"Kyu! Are you okay? You kept yelling… his name…" Segoi said putting a damp cloth over her forehead.

"I just… I had a nightmare…" Kyu looked into Segoi's eyes and hugged him crying. "What happened…? I ran out of the hospital…"

"What are you talking about? You just woke up from the battle with Sasuke. You've been out for hours. Everyone was waiting here, but it has been a day since, so everyone went home to get some rest."

"Oh… Really? Well I am glad that that was all just a dream…" Kyu looked up remembering the part of her dream where Shikamaru and Naruto fought.

"Here, Tsuyoi brought some food, you need to eat." Segoi handed Kyu a platter full of food as her stomach growled loudly. She quickly started eating. "So… He was in your dream?" Segoi grabbed a cup from behind him and handed it to Kyu.

"Yes… He captured me, in the leaf forest. I think… I think we need to tell Lady Tsunade about him, I know Tsuyoi doesn't trust her or this village, but… I do… They protected Naruto, so, I think they can protect me." Kyu looked up thinking of her mother. She told her to trust the ones that protected her similar. Kyu never knew what her mother was talking about, but now, she understood.

"It's up to you, Kyu. Not Tsuyoi. Yea she's the oldest, out of us 3, but she doesn't have the right to say how you're protected. Especially because of how long she's lied to us." Segoi muttered.

"Don't blame her for that. You know as well as I do that mother put her up to that. Being a genin or chunin, or even jonin, Tsuyoi is still our sister, and we protect each other." Kyu grabbed Segoi's hand.

"Wait… You guys have known…the entire time?" Tsuyoi walked into the room asking.

"Oh… Tsuyoi… I didn't hear you come in…" Kyu said putting down her fork and food.

"Why didn't you ever call me out?" Tsuyoi started to cry.

"What good would it have done… But that doesn't matter right now. I have made a decision. I am going to tell Lady Hokage, about Kiken." Kyu looked into Tsuyoi's eyes. They pierced into each other's eyes.

"No! I won't allow it! And don't mention the bastard's name!" Tsuyoi yelled walking toward Kyu.

"Tsuyoi! Stop it! I agree with Kyu, it could be our best option. You weren't here for Kyu's nightmare. You didn't see her crying in her sleep, yelling his name! The leaf can help us! They can track him, or hunt him down." Segoi yelled standing up in front of Tsuyoi.

"You think I haven't seen Kyu's nightmares?! Of course I have!" Tsuyoi shouted back at Segoi.

"Stop talking about me like I am not here! The decision is made Tsuyoi! Whether you like it or not!" Kyu got up out of her bed. "I want you both to leave… Now! I just want to be alone." Kyu pointed at the door. Her siblings left as Kyu started to cry. She sat back down on her bed. Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Kyu? It's uh… It's Shikamaru." Shikamaru said quietly. He waited for Kyu's response.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered then smiled. "You can come in." Kyu adjusted herself and put her hair into a ponytail.

"How are you feeling? I am so sorry about what happened with Sasuke…" Shikamaru sat next to Kyu in a chair.

"Honestly, I am over it… There's uh… Actually there's something I have wanted to talk to you about, and Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" He placed his hand on Kyu's leg and looked into her eyes.

"Go get Lady Tsunade, and I will tell you then." Kyu caressed the side of his face and kissed him lightly looking into his eyes. She looked down then back up at him.

"Alright… Stay put though…" Shikamaru got up and left the room.

"Not like there's anywhere I can go…" Kyu muttered to herself.

45 minutes later

"Kyu? I heard there is something you need to tell me." Tsunade walked into the hospital room as Kyu wiped a few tears from her face.

"Umm, yea… Where's Shikamaru?" Kyu asked as the hokage walked in alone.

"He's outside, would you like him to come in here?" Tsunade asked the scared kunochi.

"Please… It would make it easier to say these things… He's one of the only people I can trust…" Kyu shed another tear then saw Tsunade call him in. He walked in with his hands in his pockets, then sat down next to her again.

"So…?" Tsunade looked at Kyu eagerly.

"Kiken… Kiken Suta-Tsuki… My eldest sibling, he is the one that is after me…" Kyu looked up fiercly into Tsunade's eyes.

"Your own brother? How did that happen…?" Tsunade and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"When I was young, I think 5 or so, the holder of the ten-tailed dragon at that time was old and about to die, they had to find someone new to seal it into. The elders of the village prophesied the best place to seal the dragon was in the Suta-Tsuki clan, my clan. My mother and father were told to choose which one of us was to have the dragon sealed, they chose me. Kiken, who was 11 at the time, was furious; he thought that he was the best suiter for the dragon. He hid his feelings for several years, until he was pronounced Jonin, at 14. He had an argument with my parents; I remember hiding in Tsuyoi's bedroom with her and Segoi. All I remember is yelling and shouting and glass breaking then hearing a door slam."

"He left? Just like that?" Shikamaru turned to Tsunade who was listening intently.

"Yes… My mother told me not to worry, that he wasn't going to come back… But he did… When he attacked the moon just recently…" Kyu looked down and started to cry. "I know it was him, because he came into our house first, and attacked me. He started choking me. Segoi heard someone come in and saved me by putting Kiken in a genjutsu."

"To murder your parents, then go to the extent of murdering the whole village, why wouldn't he just take you and leave the village?" Tsunade questioned eagerly.

"My mother and father always knew something was wrong with him, a lust for blood. They had always seen it. He would come home from the academy, covered in blood…every time… And the next day, a child at the academy would be…pronounced dead…" Tsunade and Shikamaru gasped instantly with their eyes shaken and widened.

"He sounds like… Gaara… Or before Gaara met Naruto… " Shikamaru said.

"You're right Shikamaru, it does. So he killed everyone…" Tsunade thought of Itachi Uchiha and of when he killed the entire Uchiha clan.

"But why would your parents never say anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"They thought he would grow out of it, and I don't know. I mean, what would you do in that situation? Tell everyone, 'yea my son is the one killing all of his academy friends' No I don't think so!" Kyu yelled looking away and folding her arms.

"You're right. I wouldn't. I don't know what I would do. I guess they just did what they thought was right. But to kill all those people…" Shikamaru responded saddened.

"He's not just like Gaara, he was like Itachi. He was so skilled; no one was a match against him. He pretty much did just what Itachi did… He did it without even blinking an eye. Then again, he had followers. He promised them the ultimate power, me… I need your help… to find him…track him down… and kill him…" Kyu looked up to the hokage and Shikamaru in tears. She thought of the nightmares she has been having since the attack.

"Well, Kyu… We can't do anything until we have a physical description of Kiken." Tsunade looked down. Kyu got up and walked to the closet with her clothes. She took out her sword and popped off the bottom part, and then a piece of paper fell out of it. She put the bottom part back on the sword, and put it away.

"Here… This is was 3 months before… before he left… I don't know how similar he looks, considering it has been 7 years, but still. It may help." Kyu handed a picture of her family and sat back on the bed.

"Kyu, I promise, we will find him, and end him." Tsunade stood up and walked out with the picture. Kyu started crying trying to remember a time her family was actually happy, but they weren't, ever. Shikamaru put his hand on Kyu's leg while getting out of the chair to sit on the bed. Kyu looked into Shikamaru's eyes and put her head to his chest.

"I promise you too, Kyu… On my life…" Shikamaru looked out the window.

3 Days Later, Kyu Being Released From the Hospital

Middle of Leaf Town

::Shikamaru's Point of View::

"I can't wait to eat actual food!" Kyu said eagerly.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" I asked looking at the smiling Kyu. I haven't seen her smile ina couple of days. Of course it's over food. Come to think of it, she's almost a girl version of Naruto. Speaking of…

"Kyu! You're out of the hospital!" Naruto ran up to me and Kyu. "Tsunade assigned me to help find Kiken. She assigned me with Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, and Shino. Don't worry Kyu. We'll find the bastard!" Naruto held his thumbs up and Kyu instantly hugged him.

"Thank you… Naruto…" She whispered while crying a couple tears. Naruto wiped the tears and smiled.

"Don't cry Kyu, we'll find him. Just leave it to me!" Naruto smiled. Kiba walked up a couple seconds later.

–Why can't me and Kyu have 1 minute alone before the whole world interrupts-

"Hey Kyu! You seen Tsuyoi? We planned to meet up today, but I can't find her." Kiba asked saddened slightly.

"She is helping Sakura with a few things actually, but she should be out soon. So is it a date kind of thing you guys are doing?" Kyu asked slyly.

"Yea Kiba? Is it date? Hehe" Naruto piped. I laughed to myself at the immaturity of these two…then again I can't keep my eyes off of one of them.

"Doesn't matter you idiot! Mind your own damn business!" Kiba frowned and awaited Tsuyoi to come back from the hospital.

"Okay Kiba heheh. But I gotta go. I talk to you later Kyu!" Then Naruto ran off.

"Hey Kiba!" Tsuyoi waved as she walked towards the group. "Where are Segoi and Ino? They said they were going to be with you guys…?" Tsuyoi looked around then back at the blushing Kiba.

"I don't know. They were with us for a second then walked away. So I don't know." Kyu looked around then back at me and smiled. She lightly caressed my hand behind her without anyone noticing me. But, I think everyone noticed me blushing, and...ugh... I don't even want to say that out loud… C'mon little guy, not in public! Kyu turned to look at me. "Everything okay?" She asked, then she looked down, giggled, and turned back around smiling.

"Umm. I have to go!" I quickly turned around and walked away.

"Yea me and Kiba should get going too! Bye guys! And look for Segoi Kyu!" Tsuyoi turned and walked away with Kiba.

::Tsuyoi's Point of View::

-What's up with Shikamaru? Whatever it's not even important… Not with Kiba right next me. I mean look at those eyes! And that smile huhhh… So cute… Smile Tsuyoi… Smile!-

"So what do you want to do?" Kiba looked at me and smiled. I blushed thinking about it. I had actually never been on a real date. That was more of a Segoi and Kyu thing. I always was the one who stayed single, but for some reason, Kiba, was different.

"I don't know, walking is fine for me. As long as we're together haha." I turned to smile at Kiba and then turned back. "I'm surprised Akamaru isn't tagging along, considering you two are always together." I giggled and looked at Kiba. He put his arms behind his head and looked up.

"I thought we could manage to separate while I'm out on a… I mean out with you." Kiba put his arms down and blushed.

"It's alright yunno?" I said looking at Kiba.

"What… Whad'ya mean?" Kiba's eyes widened and he blushed again.

"You can call this a date. I thought it was one too." I looked down then lightly touched Kiba's arm.

"Well, then I thought me and Akamaru would manage being apart while _we_ are out on this date, but he needs to like you too for this to work." Kiba smiled as we continued walking.

"Have you ever been on a date… before?" I asked quietly.

"Nah… Haven't had the time, or the want to. But for some reason, you came along, and it's a little different. What about you?" Kiba said.

"Me neither. I guess I have always felt that if I had time to date, I wouldn't have time to protect my siblings. Since he, yunno…" I looked away and started to cry.

"Kiken…? I was originally supposed to go on the mission but instead, I said I would be better use here. Anyway, I know everything." Kiba grabbed my hand.

"Yea… Since Kiken left 7 years ago, we have always feared he would return, I always had the burden of needing to protect my siblings, because I am the oldest." I looked to Kiba's hand as his thumb lightly rubbed my hand. I looked around and noticed we were in a bare part of the village.

"But now…?" Kiba looked into my eyes.

"Several leaf shinobi have vowed to protect Kyu, Segoi, and I. I guess, that burden has finally been lifted off my shoulders." I hugged Kiba instantly for some reason. Then instantly let go. "Oh umm I'd sorry I don't know what came over me." I blushed and looked down embarrassed. Then Kiba put his hand on the side of my face and kissed me. The moment our lips touched I felt a thousand sparks fly. I wrapped my arms around Kiba's head as our lips met with lust and ecstasy. A few moments later he stopped.

"Nothing to be sorry about Tsuyoi. You can hug me anytime you want."

::Kiba's Point of View::

-What is this feeling? It's like a warmth, and fear, and excitement, and nervousness, all wrapped in one. No one has ever made me feel this way… But Tsuyoi… She just exceeds beautiful and heads right to gorgeous then passes right to pure perfection. With her raven black hair in a ponytail, and side hairs braided with her bangs out, and her dark teal eyes that look sad because of her ominous facial expressions, she just looks perfect. Her outfit too, her light tan shirt with the strings in the middle hanging out, her black band choker, her forehead headband with 5 light blue jewels, and her brown suspenders, I have never seen someone so…so… phenomenal.-

"Oh… I think I'll take you up on the offer." Tsuyoi embraced me with her face in my chest ad her arms wrapped underneath mine.

"I hope so." She looked up into my eyes for another kiss.

"I'm tired." Tsuyoi let go of me and looked at the sun while it was at it's peak. So, I picked her up on my back and walked her home.

"What? You're going to carry me home?" Tsuyoi blushed and kissed my cheek, then she leaned her head on my shoulder.

-She was really short and tiny; I think a mere 90 pounds. Then again, she is only 5'2. I wonder if she ever had a growth spurt. -

"Thank you." Tsuyoi whispered. I smiled and turned my head to look into her dark teal eyes, but they were closed as she was falling asleep, or felt safe and closed her eyes. 10 or 20 minutes later we were right in front of her and her sibling's apartment.

"Hey, Tsuyoi… We are at your apartment." I said smiling.

"You really didn't have to carry me home, I wasn't that tired." Tsuyoi giggled and smiled. She had such a pretty smile.

"Yea I did. Well, I will see you later Tsuyoi." I started to walk away when she turned me around, jumped in my arms, and kissed me. After she kissed me I continued holding her above ground just to hug her. "Goodnight." I said after I put her down. I left as she started to walk up to her apartment.

Earlier, right before Kiba and Tsuyoi walked away

::Kyu's Point of View::

"Umm. I have to go!" Shikamaru quickly turned around and walked away.

"Yea me and Kiba should get going too! Bye guys! And look for Segoi Kyu!" Tsuyoi turned and walked away with Kiba.

-Well, I guess I better get going. I should find Segoi actually. To be honest, I bet he is with Ino, that boy… that player…I bet they're doing it too. Hopefully he's not taking her virginity, considering he's not even close to one. He's stuck his junk in more girls then guys I have ever thought were cute. He's like a walking hormone… Ugh… It's so annoying. Then Tsuyoi and I have to pick up the broken heart pieces left behind by the girl Segoi stuck his junk in. To quote Shikamaru, it's a drag. Hell, Segoi is probably gonna go for Sakura next, maybe even the Tenten girl I have heard about. I mean he could change, once he starts thinking with his brains not his balls…But who am I kidding…? I'm just going to check the apartment, and I'll just see from there-

I walked to the apartment which wasn't that far. I first knocked on the door, but no one answered. So, I unlocked it myself… BIG mistake… Right when I opened the door I heard… noises… Moans and groans… Gross…

-I wasn't particularly disgusted since this was not even close to the first I have walked in on Segoi, I mean damn he's only 16, almost 17. I'll just have to do what I always do then-

I walked to the door where I heard the noises, and it was definitely Segoi,

-Was that Ino… Doesn't sound like her…? Wait… Oh yup that sure is Ino. Geez you'd think the neighbors would've filed a complaint by now... I mean seriously, are you trying to alert the whole world you're doing it?-

I knocked on the door and heard a thump. There was rustling and another thump, and then the door opened revealing a sweating and panting Segoi.

"Hey… Um Kyu? I thought you weren't going to be back for a while haha." Segoi was half naked only wearing his boxer briefs. "Can you uh… come back another time?"

"Nope." I pushed the door open looking for a hiding Ino. "Hey Ino! You can come out yunno? This isn't the first time I have caught Segoi having sex. Hell, probably not in the first 10" Ino then crawled out from under the bed. "Under the bed Ino? Really? You could have at least gone behind the door, or in the closet like the others tried. " I knew I was being mean but I was so pissed that he had to shove his junk in a girl before we had even been here a week.

"Shut up Kyu! You're being a jerk!" Segoi yelled at me gesturing me to leave.

"I'm being a jerk?! Segoi! We haven't even been here a full week! Just whatever you…you… Ugh!" I got up to walk away but before I completely walked out, I said a few last words. "Ino… I would get out while you can… Segoi isn't one to stay with a girl… And Segoi… these leaf ninja aren't like the ones at home… They are going to protect me… I might want to stay here… So don't screw it up alright?" I shut the door behind me and walked out of the apartment.

-Ugh! The nerve with that guy! I know he's my brother… but still! Wait what's that?-

I walked up to a sign on a building, chunin exams in… 4 months?! I have to wait 4 months to pummel these leaf village ninja? This sucks.-

"Kyu!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Shikamaru?!" I turned around and smiled as I saw Shikamaru's lazy but cute face. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled, then pecked him on the lips. He wrapped his arm around my hip and looked into my eyes. "Ugh…" I said frowning and looking down.

"Did I do something wrong." Shikamaru asked. He unwrapped his arm and backed away with his hands up.

"No, I'm sorry. It's… It's Segoi…" I grabbed one of Shikamaru's hands to make him feel better.

"What'd he do?"

"I walked in on him…" I looked away and rolled my eyes.

"Changing? I mean he's your brother, that isn't that strange…"

"Hah! I wish that's what I walked in on… No… I uh… I walked in on him having…sex… Not literally, but I walked into the apartment hearing moans and stuff, from him and… I don't wanna say."

"It doesn't matter who it is but… ew gross… I'm sorry Kyu." Shikamaru's face got red and sort of awkward thinking about walking in on someone like that. "It was Ino right?"

"How did you know?" I looked at Shikamaru in shock.

"Well, now I know for sure, though I had guessed because I have seen them around together." Shikamaru looked up and frowned.

"Dammit, I didn't mean to rat her out." I turned away and looked back at the chunin exams poster.

"Don't feel bad, she's not exactly one to cover up her features. Yunno, I am so glad I don't have to lead the chunin exams this year." Shikamaru thought about how he and Temari had to help lead the chunin exams 2-3 years ago. "It seems like forever ago. Then again, so does the war. You guys didn't really have to deal with that huh… You being on the moon and everything."

"Yea, it does… Wait who's Temari? I've heard that name before… Ahh! Kazekage's sister right?" I looked at Shikamaru as he nodded. "But, we got our fill of war when Kiken hit our village, he… destroyed everything…" I looked up to moon that was out even though the sun was still up, and it was daytime.

"I wonder when we will get news about him… It shouldn't take long with Naruto on your side… He is one determined guy. He'll do anything to protect and fight for his comrades. You're lucky to have him as your friend." Shikamaru looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, he's a great friend. I wish I could've seen him use his power though… I want to control the dragon inside of me, but I don't know how."

"Don't worry Kyu, I believe in you, you can figure it out." Shikamaru kissed me and then walked away.

"You're right Shikamaru, I can figure it out, but… I don't even know where to start."

I walked back to the apartment and waited for Tsuyoi to come back, I didn't want to risk going back into the minefield without her. About 30 minutes later, she came back, and she was smooching on someone.

"Goodnight…" Kiba said. After she started walking up, he left.

"Aww… Look who's got a bae." I laughed and hugged my blushing sister. "It's about time. Hahaha! Oh wait! Umm, before we go in there… There is something you should know…"

"He didn't… Already?" I nodded then Tsuyoi sighed and unlocked the door. "Segoi!" She yelled. I almost thought I'd lost my hearing from how loud she was. "Get your hormonal ass out here right now!" Again, there goes my hearing. Segoi ran out in his boxers almost scared to death.

"What Tsuyoi!? What do you want?" Segoi turned and saw me then looked down. "Oh… Look just because I'm getting it and you're not doesn't give you the right to bully me."

"What I… I get it…" Tsuyoi looked around blushing.

"You don't even know what that means do you?" I looked at my clueless sister. "It means doing it you sex deprived teen. Or romance deprived teen." I looked at my sister then back at my brother. "Segoi, I apologize for being rude to you and Ino, and we're not upset at the fact you're doing it, we're mad at the amount of girls you're doing it with. We haven't even been here a full week and you're already sticking your stuff in a girl you barely know. We love you Segoi, we just don't want any more girls to get hurt."

"This is starting to sound like an intervention…" Segoi turned around then folded his arms. "I will put my junk wherever I please, and… I'm being safe… So you know… I'm not an idiot. So stop getting on me… Ino… She's different…"

"That's what you say about every girl!" Tsuyoi and I yelled in sync.

"No!" Segoi pouted.

"You say that about every girl you do it with… For once, just go out to dinner, and that's it… There's more to life to then sex yunno?" I thought about my walk with Kiba, and how I would much rather walk and talk, then do it with him right now. "There's… romance, love, fun, laughter, you don't need to have sex like seriously, you're going to be 17 soon Segoi, you need to grow up. Just because women have boobs doesn't mean we're objects." Segoi looked at Tsuyoi as she blushed.

"Damn… Did you get laid Tsuyoi?" Segoi smiled then Tsuyoi and I both hit him on the head.

"No you perverted idiot! I went on a date! Which is ten times better than getting laid!" Tsuyoi yelled.

"Whatever…" Segoi walked back into his room. "Ino's gone by the way, she left after you did Kyu, luckily she had done it before, so she wasn't mad. And so you know, the reason she's different is because it's a no strings attached kind of thing." Segoi slammed the door.

"Who knew a 16 year old kid could be so sexual…And have a relationship with no strings attached... Sounds kind of gross actually?" I said. "I'm tired… I'm gonna go to bed."

"It's only 5:00?" Tsuyoi said.

"I know, but I haven't had much sleep, so I'm really tired. The hospital gave me sleeping meds so I can actually sleep." Tsuyoi said ok and hugged me.

"I won't disturb you; I'll sleep on the couch okay?" Tsuyoi smiled.

"Tsuyoi… You can come in later, it's fine." I waved and went into our shared room.

2:30 a.m

::3rd Person Point of View::

"Aaaaghhhhh!" Kyu screamed.

"Kyu!? Are you alright?! Another nightmare…" Tsuyoi walked out and came back with a rag. She crawled into Kyu's bed and wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

"Tsuyoi… I don't think this was a dream… *breathing heavily*" Kyu said scared with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tsuyoi asked.

"I… I think… It was a vision. I know it was… It wasn't like my other nightmares… It felt so real."

"Kyu… Tell me what happened."

"Kiken is here… Not in the land of fire… But he's close… I know it… And he has an army." Kyu looked at Tsuyoi with fear and anger.


	5. Chapter 5

***Beware! This chapter has a tiny Shikamaru lemon with my character Kyu!***

 **If you read this just for the lemon, I encourage you read the whole story, I think you will enjoy it. Please let me know how I did with writing the lemon, if it isn't good, then okay, if it is good, then I might do another one.**

 **I will put a line of x's where the lemon starts and ends, that way if you don't want to read it, but you want to read the plot, you don't have to see the lemon. But I have been asked numerous times in messaging to do one, so here we go! Otherwise, enjoy chapter 5.**

::3rd Person Point of View::

"Kyu, it was probably just a dream. Kiken couldn't have found us yet, that's… that's impossible. You know that." Tsuyoi hugged her scared younger sister.

"Who's going to die tonight?!" Segoi ran into Kyu and Tsuyoi's room in his boxers with a baseball bat ready to smack someone silly.

"No one Segoi. Go back to your room. Kyu just had another nightmare." Tsuyoi gestured her younger brother out of the room, but instead he walked towards the terrified Kyu.

"No Tsuyoi. I don't think it was a dream, or nightmare. It wasn't like that. It was almost like he was talking right to me, or saying he was going to come and get me. But, I guess you're right, it probably was just my imagination."

"Did you hear…? Naruto and his squad leave today." Segoi said twiddling his thumbs.

"Yea… Naruto told me himself… I wonder how long it will take for them to pick up information on him." Kyu said thinking about Naruto.

"Not long. Have you met the blondie? He would do anything to protect his comrades, especially ones he's got a special bond with." Tsuyoi said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kyu inquired.

"Since you're both jinchurikis?" Segoi laughed.

"Yea I guess you're right. We will just have to see what happens…" Kyu said then went back to sleep. Her siblings followed.

FF 5 weeks later

~Things that have happened in pass time~

-Kiba and Tsuyoi became official to the village that they were together

-Segoi and Ino have been forbidden to see each other when Kyu and Tsuyoi threatened to talk to Ino's parents.

-Kyu and Shikamaru have said they loved each other, but still date in secret with the exception to Choji, Ino, Segoi, and Tsuyoi.

-Tsuyoi has trained with Sakura to become a better ninja, and has even developed a new jutsu

-There has been no news since Naruto's squad left to find Kiken

::Tsuyoi's Point of View::

-I can't believe it's has already been five weeks since they left to find Kiken. It is scary every day knowing that he could come back. I can't even imagine what Kyu has been feeling. I just wish they had news already. Ugh it's 10:50 a.m? I'd better get ready. I have training with Sakura in 10 minutes. She'd beat me into next week if I was late, she's a pain. Not that I don't appreciate everything Sakura has done for me, but training with her is killer. I feel like I'm going to pass out every time. It's horrible, but great at the same time. I can't believe I have already almost perfected my new jutsu. It's exhilarating almost being on the same level as Kyu and Segoi. Just wait you guys. I'm catching up!-

I get up and get dressed. I go to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a knock at the door. I called for Kyu to answer it but she yelled back at me saying she was in the shower. I spit out the remaining toothpaste and water and walked towards the door opening it to see Shikamaru.

"Oh uh hey Shikamaru what's up?" I asked gesturing him inside.

"I have some news for Kyu, and for you and Segoi too, are you guys available?" Shikamaru asked looking in the apartment.

"Well Kyu's here but she is in the shower. You can wait for her if you want, and Segoi just left. I have somewhere to be too, but you can tell me when I get back." I smiled and started to head out the door.

"Alright, thanks Tsuyoi."

"You kids don't get naughty alright?" I giggled and lightly bumped Shikamaru's shoulder before leaving.

::3rd Person Point of View::

"Umm... I... uh... We won't," Shikamaru put his hand behind his head and blushed looking down. Tsuyoi left the apartment and Shikamaru walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey, uh Kyu? It's Shikamaru. I have something I need to talk to you about, so Tsuyoi said I could wait out here until you're done." Shikamaru said awkwardly.

"You can just talk to me through the door Shikamaru. I can hear you fine." Kyu said laughing.

"Oh… Well okay then…Lady Hokage says there was a sighting of Kiken in the land of the stones."

"What?" Kyu stopped moving and looked around the shower finding it hard to breath.

"We were thinking you may know why he would be there…"

"I have… I have no idea. I suppose he could be regaining allies. But honestly I have no clue. The land of stones huh… I knew it… I knew he was close." Kyu started to silently cry and stand still under the shower head.

"We were going to wait until he hits land of fire territory to attack, that way the other lands don't think we are directly attacking them. Even after the alliance with the war, we can't risk anything."

"I agree. That is a good idea. I just still can't believe he's so close…"

"It's going to be alright Kyu." Shikamaru said quietly.

"So can I ask you something?" Kyu stopped crying, wiped her tears, and stared blankly into the tile in front of her.

"Yea what is it?" Shikamaru wondered what Kyu could want.

 ***Beware- Here is the Lemon, skip to the x's if you don't want to read it***

"You're not thinking of me naked right now are you?" Kyu slyly said. She giggled to herself.

"What?! I uh… No of course not." Shikamaru blushed and put his hands in his pockets.

"You sure?" Kyu quietly walked out of the shower, unlocked the door and ran back in the shower. She giggled at herself that she may lose her virginity today, and after all the times she hadn't gotten on Segoi about having sex. She thought how she finally may understand why he does what he does.

"Well… umm..." Shikamaru's heart beat so fast. Of course he was thinking of that, he was practically in love with her. She made him feel like no one else did. Annoyed, but amazing. She was the only person who could call him an idiot and him not feel like one. He would be excited every time he even thought of her.

"Wanna stop wondering?" Kyu blushed and giggled to herself.

"What do you mean umm exactly?" Shikamaru didn't think it was possible, but his heart beat even faster. He started to feel his manhood raise a little. Crap! He said in his head.

"Wanna join me...?" Kyu's heart raced as she asked such a scandalous question to the guy she really liked. This is it, she said.

"Umm I don't think that is a uh…A good idea Kyu…" Shikamaru said but thought to himself -dude she just asked something you were thinking yourself, why would you say no?-

"You sure? Cuz I could use your company Shikamaru..." Kyu hoped that he would join her; she had always wondered what he looked like under the vest and fishnets. "The door is unlocked… So feel free to come in." Shikamaru contemplated several things as his manhood almost hurt from him being so turned on. Crap..crap..crap..dude go back down ugh… he said to himself. What if Tsuyoi comes back? Or Segoi comes in? But he wanted to... He really wanted to.

So he did...

Shikamaru opened the door without making a sound. He could hear the water running off Kyu's body. He wondered what it looked like so many times. All the times they had kissed and touched, and wanted to be with her, he was glad they waited for a moment like this. He slid his vest off and then his fishnets showing his bare chest and defined muscles. Then, he unbuckled his pants and took them off with his boxers and shoes. He was nude. He wasn't hiding anything. He slid the shower door, his heart racing with excitement and nervousness for what was to come. When slid it all the way open and walked in, he saw Kyu's long purple hair covering her butt. She turned around showing her breasts, the perfect size he thought.

"You're…So beautiful Kyu…" He grabbed Kyu's hips, pulled slowly towards him, and kissed her. They didn't start off too fast. Even though they were already naked in the shower, they still wanted to enjoy such a marvelous moment they would cherish forever. Soon, their tongues interlocked and Shikamaru's right hand traveled to Kyu's right breast. He felt the softness first until focusing on her nipple. Kyu moaned inside of the kiss as he felt her body in the way she always wanted him to. He stopped kissing her lips and moved down to her neck.

Shikamaru gave butterfly kisses to her cheek, her jaw, then her neck, following to her collar bone. After leaving a trail of soft touches of his lips, he found himself kissing and sucking her right nipple. He felt the other breast as his mouth explored the current one. Seconds later, he switched sides. As Kyu moaned and lightly gasped pleasurable tickle, her hand almost traveled automatically to his lower region. Feeling its size, a good 8 inches she thought. He stopped kissing her nipple as she stroked the very upright dick. She kissed him once again lightly then went down on her knees looking right at his manhood.

Kyu's breath became staggered and uneven as she explored such unknown territory. She continued stroking the throbbing dick until her lips met with the tip. She used her tongue lightly until actually sticking it in her mouth. Shikamaru practically fell from the pleasure he was feeling throughout his entire body. He wanted her to move faster but he knew she was going at a pace she was comfortable. He moaned and groaned as 5 minutes passed of Kyu's tongue feeling all over his manhood.

"Kyu... I'm ugh... ahhh... I think I'm going to come," Kyu didn't want to swallow it; she was actually kind of disgusted by the thought of his stuff in her mouth. As he groaned largely she quickly pulled her mouth out and got away from his blasting manhood. He practically slipped and fell over when the high point stuck every muscle. She stood up carefully and slowly kissing her way up his body. Soon she made her way to his lips again. Their tongues started exploring each other's mouths again, making sure they knew every area and could even make a map later.

"Shikamaru..." Kyu's white eyes looked deeply into Shikamaru's. "I want you to feel me, and kiss me... like I did to you." She pleaded while smiling.

"I'll do whatever you want Kyu… because... I love you…" Shikamaru said. While they had already said it earlier, he didn't want her to think he was saying it again now because of what they were doing, but because he had true feelings for her. Ones he had never felt before.

"I love you too," Kyu leaned into Shikamaru and kissed him more while reaching behind her to turn the shower off. As they continued kissing Shikamaru slid the shower door and picked Kyu up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and hips and her hands on the sides of his face kissing him. Her spread womanhood across his bare chest felt wet as it pressed against it lightly. She was so light and beautiful as her hair lay hanging down on his hands. He had been to her apartment before so he traveled them to her room as they were still making out. He walked to her bed and laid her flat. He was on top and looked into her excited but nervous eyes. He traveled down to her area as she lay coy with her legs shut.

"Will you open your legs for me?" Shikamaru looked up Kyu's wet body and into her eyes. Kyu slightly nodded and opened her legs revealing her clean and shaved womanhood. He looked at her womanhood and opened the flaps of skin revealing its pink innards. He licked from the bottom up and watched Kyu grabbed the sheets beside her at the pleasure. He licked his forefinger and felt Kyu's clitoris in circular motions. She moaned loudly but then groaned as instead of feeling it with his finger, he was licking it. He then stuck that same finger inside her and she groaned even more. Her body started to arch as he inserted another finger while still licking her clit. A few minutes later with him moving his fingers at a semi fast pace in a come here kind of motion right on her g-spot, she came and moaned so loudly that Shikamaru thought the neighbors could hear her. He pulled himself up and sat looking at the laying Kyu.

"Are… are you ready?" Shikamaru asked as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I'm ready for you Shikamaru. I want to feel you inside me." She leaned up for a second and kissed him again. She lay back down, spread eagle, as he got on top of her. She had no idea if her hymen was ripped, so she was terrified of bleeding, not only that, but the extreme pain she may feel as he stretched her. But, she looked into Shikamaru's eyes; she relaxed and felt his manhood slowly slip in. She moaned as she felt pain whip through her body. He practically fainted as her tight walls clamped on his manhood. He pushed more in and she slowly felt the pain slip away. Soon, all of him was inside of her. He moved faster and faster until Shikamaru pulled out before coming. Kyu looked up at him and asked what was wrong.

"I don't want you to get pregnant Kyu." He felt stupid for doing this without a condom, he felt he should know better.

"Then pull out… I trust you babe." He couldn't say no to her saying babe to him. He moved towards her and put himself back inside of her. He slowly picked up his pace until he thought he was moving at lightning speed. The pleasure was so great as he moved up far into her going back and forth on her g-spot. She came loudly as he kept moving waiting for himself to. She yelled and groaned. He felt himself come as her walls closed up on him. He pulled out and she moved forward to stroke his manhood. He came all over her chest. She thought she would be disgusted but she wasn't.

"I'm... uh... I'm sorry... Kyu.." Shikamaru said as he looked on her chest.

"It's alright, I told you... anything for you..." They started kissing again and the whole world went away for a few seconds, but then, a lock clicked.

"Crap! That must be Tsuyoi! We got to get this stuff off of me!" Kyu said. She and Shikamaru looked around trying to find something to cover up, but they realized the towels were still in the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Tsuyoi is going to kill me!" Shikamaru panicked. Kyu pulled her sheets and wiped her chest off. Tsuyoi opened the door to reveal Kyu by the bed and Shikamaru covering his manhood.

"OH MY GOD!" Tsuyoi quickly closed the door and waited for them to come out. Kyu opened the door and peeped out.

"Umm uh... Tsuyoi... His clothes are in the bathroom…" Kyu skipped to the bathroom as she was in her daily outfit. Tsuyoi rolled her eyes as she skipped back to the room. Shikamaru was almost dressed as Kyu helped put on his vest; he blushed as he was scared and embarrassed at what Tsuyoi had walked in on.

"Shikamaru... I want you to know something. I will never regret what we did... because even if she did walk in like that, I still love you, and wanted that. In fact, I have wanted it a while." Kyu smiled and stroked Shikamaru's arm.

"I may be scared for my life right now, but I agree. I love you Kyu." Shikamaru pushed Kyu's hair back and kissed her. They walked out of the room together.

"I'm glad to see you are both clothed now… What the hell were you thinking? I asked you not to get naughty... I was kidding but nonetheless it was still asked of you. I hope you enjoyed yourselves… Shikamaru you can leave I need to chat with Kyu alone… NOW!" Shikamaru scurried off and was thankful she didn't knock him into next week.

"Kyu? You are 16, how could you do that? You could get pregnant. I thought Segoi was the one who had sex, not you!" Tsuyoi yelled. "Am I the only mature one in this apartment?!"

"I am nothing like Segoi! I love Shikamaru, we said it before this. Also, he pulled out, I'm fine. And you're not my mom; I love him and wanted to be with him. It was my choice, it's my body, I can do what I want. I wouldn't get on you for being with Kiba now would I? No because I would assume you truly loved each other! I bet you guys have already done it! Me and Segoi are different when it comes to this, I didn't do it because I could, I did it because I wanted to."

"Oh Wow! He pulled out!" Tsuyoi scoffed mocking the idea of "pulling out". "You never know what could happen. And no, Kiba and I haven't because neither of us are ready, we have barely been dating at all. And neither have you. I can't believe this, it's almost like I dreamed him grabbing his manhood as you covered yourself when I opened the door. Did he even have anything important to say? Or did you plan to hook up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsuyoi! Serisouly? You know me, and you know Shikamaru. Neither of us are like that!" Kyu turned and scowled at how her sister thought of her.

"Then what did he want?" Tsuyoi rolled her eyes.

"They spotted Kiken in the land of stones Tsuyoi."

"What? I can't believe it… He's that close…? He could come for you any moment… And don't think for a second I forgot about you having sex, we _will_ discuss that later. What's the game plan with it? Are they going to attack?" Tsuyoi asked.

"No. They are going to wait until he hits land of fire territory, so the land of stones don't think we are deliberately attacking them. Tsuyoi… Do you know what this means?" Kyu asked looking to the lights on the ceiling.

"Yea… He's coming for you… And he isn't wasting any time… But what would he need in the land of stones?" Tsuyoi wondered…

Flashback to 8 years ago- 1 year before Kiken Left

"Kiken! Give me back my doll you… You butt!" A young 8 year old Kyu yelled.

"You're so stupid Kyu. You're a ninja now. You shouldn't need a doll." Kiken said ripping the dolls arms off. "Here? You still want it? It doesn't have arms anymore." Kiken threw the doll at young Kyu's face making her cry loudly for her mom.

"Kiken! What have you done?! This doll was special, your grandmother made it. You know, if you were nice for once you might make some friends. Friends protect you from things that are scary." Kyu's mom, Omoiyari said. She brushed Kyu's hair with her hand while saying the thing about friends protecting you.

"I don't need friends, mother… I need followers, pawns, people that will follow me out of fear. I'd rather make 100,000 followers from all over the world that fear me, then 1,000,000 friends that don't believe as I do." Kiken said coldly. His eyes filled with blood and lust as he started to grab his knife from his back.

"Put it down Kiken!" Shosan, their father said as he noticed the blade slipping out from Kiken's case. "Now go to room. You're not to come out for the rest of the night."

"You don't understand anything! You are all just worthless souls!" Kiken stormed into his room.

Back to the Present

"I know what he wants Tsuyoi. He's gathering followers. I think he's going to start a war with the Leaf…"


End file.
